


The Truth Discovered

by KellyUrban1587



Series: The Truth Untold Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Dursleys, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), I haven't decided yet, Knotting, M/M, MPREG SEX, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew Didn't Betray James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Pack, maybe voldemort?, not all weasleys, omega dropping, updates weeklyish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyUrban1587/pseuds/KellyUrban1587
Summary: Sequel to The Truth Untold (A Must Read to understand this story)Shit is about to go down. Read The Truth Untold to get a good idea of what will be happening in this story.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: The Truth Untold Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954186
Comments: 86
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

When Harry was lunged at, neither of them could look away. None of them had ever seen werewolves fighting, had seen Harry fighting and although it was terrifying they were amazed. Harry's size was both an advantage and a disadvantage. They could tell he had been in multiple fights, had excellent training, and knew weak points that none of them would have thought of. Obviously, they had known Harry would be good, would be brilliant, but to actually see Harry take down wolves with such precise movements...it was something completely different.

He fought even as they watched blood drip from his body, or heard his yelp at sudden injuries. Harry carried on always making sure to turn the fight away from the corner. His instincts spoke for themselves as he always kept himself between the wolves and the corner everyone was in. Harry's integrity was as stubborn as he was and pulled through even as his body shook from exhaustion. They watched Harry's body slowly get exhausted, watched as Harry's legs shook whenever Harry had to pick himself up again. They feared for the worst.

Lily had to turn away when Harry, Fenrir, and another wolf started fighting. The goal had been clear even to them. Fenrir had been trying to mount Harry, there had been a few close calls, however, Harry had been quick and ruthless. Never once letting Fenrir get out of his sheath. The yelping, the pleading, and begging yelps of surrender had Lily covering her ears as Harry ignored it and killed the wolf. Killed the wolf that was surrendering, two wolves that had surrendered only for Harry to kill them.

Fenrir and Harry fought brutally. Blood was everywhere on the floor by then. Harry injured horribly but was somehow still fighting. Still fighting even as Fenrir clawed Harry's underbelly leaving three gashes across it that gushed out blood. They essentially watched Harry fight until he bled out except Harry won. Harry had won the fight. Before it could be registered however Harry fell on a puddle of blood and their bodies froze.

"Harry!" Remus was the first to move, the one to break the spell. Remus slid in the blood by Harry's wolf head and grabbed it laying it gently on his lap, "Harry... Harry." James, Lily, and Sirius surrounded the bloody wolf frantic and not knowing what to do.

"Jasper! I need you to howl for the healer. Sally go get the spare blankets in the closet." Milo said as he fell beside Harry and flipped him on his back with their help.

"What do we do?" James aked

"I don't know. I've never had to deal with something so deep and bloody. Fuck..what do I do..um..pressure! We apply pressure to stop the bleeding." Milo grabbed the offered blankets by a young girl and they all helped apply pressure to Harry's underbelly hearing a soft yelp and whimper. "That's good. He's still awake. Okay...um...I don't know. I think- I think we have to give him something to get him to turn back into his wolf form. There's a potion-"

"Harry's on a potion that could react badly to other potions, it's a brain potion."

"Fuck. Shit. Um..okay. I think-" before Milo could say any more a Healer was there and was scanning Harry over with his wand. Harry whimpered again and his leg kicked out.

"It's okay Harry. It'll be okay." Remus said pressing his face against Harry's, "you'll be fine." Harry's wolf eyes opened slowly and he looked at Remus, "there you go, stay awake sweetheart."

"He's losing a lot of blood. We need to transfer him to a room and get him on a blood transfusion. What's his blood type?" The healer said

"Same as mine AB negative." James said

"Good we'll need you for transfusion." James nodded looking at his son's head in Remus' lap. "We need to lift him on 3 then get the carrier under him. We have medical rooms down here. Milo, open the passage and get the others in a spare room for now." On the count of three, they all lifted Harry, getting a loud yelp and a snap of his jaw on instinct that almost grabbed Lily who had been closest to his head.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Lily said kissing his head as they lifted the gurney. They carried him to a room and laid him on the too-small bed for his wolf body. The healer grabbed a potion bottle and a needle pulling the sickly thick potion into the needle. He then stuck the needle in Harry.

"What are you doing?!" Lily demanded

"It'll force him into his human form." The healer explained, "I need everyone except the blood donor out now so I can work on him." That caused an uproar, but it didn't last long and the healer closed and locked the door.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Travis stormed down into the safety zone and froze when he saw the bloody floor and walls as well as the five dead wolves. Shaking his head he headed to the medical area and saw Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Milo standing outside of a door.

"You let him fight?!" Travis shouted looking at Remus

"Alpha, Harry-" Travis looked at Milo who shut his mouth instantly, he looked back at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Well."

"What was I supposed to do? Tell him to sit down and babysit like a good omega?" Remus snapped

"Yes. Omega's don't fight for this reason."

"If Harry hadn't fought he and Milo would have been raped. You owe Harry your mate's life."

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked

"Alpha...baby...Travis, Harry killed those five wolves in there. She was killed before she was able to guard anyone." Milo said gently as he stepped up to Travis grabbing his hand, "they wanted the both of us... Harry protected me and the cubs. Five against one and is alive. Harry kept his body between the rogues and the corner we were all gathered in."

"Wait...Harry did that? Out there?" Travis asked shocked

"Yeah and he almost died because of it. We're waiting for the healers to finish and allow us inside." James said leaning against the wall

"Alpha... I want to fight. I want to be trained like the others are." Milo said

"What? No! Absolutely not." Milo folded his arms and glared

"Yes. A lot of us want to be taught more than just self-defense. Harry knew weaknesses I didn't even think of. Harry-"

"Harry is a trained killer Milo. That's what he was trained for. He was trained by the best rogues out there."

"I want to be trained to fight. I want to be able to protect myself like Harry."

"You have me to protect you-"

"Where were you today?" Milo snapped Travis's mouth moved but no words came out, "Exactly. Either I train with your acceptance and permission and you watching over it. Or when Harry is better I convince him to do it behind your back. Your pick." Milo stormed out of the hall

"Travis omegas may need an alpha, but they are still their own person and they have a right to have as much freedom as they want. Harry is the least submissive person I know, but that doesn't make him any less of an omega at the end of the day. I may not be comfortable with my alpha wolf and persona, but that doesn't mean I don't know what my omega wants and needs outside of our titles. Harry loves to keep as much control as he can, which means letting him do whatever he wants. I know I have a lot to work on, but so do you. Omegas have very little as is, don't take away Milo's freedom as well." Remus said as he looked at Travis

"I don't need help with my omega Remus. Tell Harry I'll be back in a few hours."

**_《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》_ **

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around noticing the familiar surroundings of the cabin bedroom. He noticed Padfoot laying on his feet asleep and Moony spread out beside him. Harry looked down at himself after lifting the shirt to reveal his stomach was wrapped in bandages and there were various bandages around his arms and legs. Harry looked over at Moony beside him and moved his hand to run his fingers through the soft fur. Moony woke up slowly and when he looked at Harry he quickly turned back to Remus.

"Finally awake I see." Remus said softly

"How long?"

"About a week. We were getting worried." Remus told him, "do you need anything?"

"What happened?"

"You mean after you killed five werewolves and passed out due to blood loss?" Harry's lips twitched, "the omegas are asking to be taught how to fight, haven't shut up about it honestly. Milo is at the front of it and I'm sure there'll be a riot soon if they don't get their way."

"Good. Everyone should be able to defend themselves. Omegas included."

"My alpha and I have come to an agreement of sorts."

"Really?"

"Sort of. Don't get your hopes too high. Sirius and I haven't left your side since we were first allowed to visit you."

"Everyone else?"

"James and Lily had to return to Hogwarts to keep Dumbledore from getting suspicious. Dumbledore was told we are having problems with my control and need space to calm down together. He thinks we're in a vulnerable state." Remus told him as he played with his hair, "Sirius and I have mentioned putting our resignation in on the claim it's too much to handle."

"And me?"

"You'll go in for classes twice a week Tuesdays and Thursdays and come back to wherever we decide to stay. Most likely the Manor." Padfoot shifted and looked over at them turning back into Sirius when he noticed Harry was awake.

"Good morning handsome." Sirius said, moving to lay on his other side kissing his cheek gently, "I'm glad you're awake finally."

"I'll go tell James and Lily." Remus rolled out of bed and walked out of the bedroom leaving Sirius and Harry alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb."

"You're on the highest pain reliever we were able to give you." Sirius explained, "you had us worried for a while you know, you lost a lot of blood and your stomach kept opening back up. You're not allowed out of bed until you've healed."

"I figured." Harry said, lifting his shirt to see the bandages again, "how bad?"

"It was pretty deep, they were surprised you survived and fought through it. Then your chest has a shallow claw mark as well. Two inches further and an inch deeper it would have been your heart. You were lucky injury-wise."

"Good." Harry said just as the door opened and James and Lily hurried to him.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Lily asked

"Fine. Just tired still."

"Yeah, you still have some healing to do. Do you feel up to talking with us about how you were able to fight even in pain like that?" James said

"I'm trained. I was trained as a protector. I protect with my life." Harry said with a shrug

"Harry you were bleeding horribly."

"I'm quite stubborn." Harry joked before he sighed, "What do you want me to say? That I'm more like my dad than he's prepared to deal with?" James grinned despite himself

"Something like that." James told him as he ran a hand through Harry's messy black hair, "I was thinking more along the lines of I'm more stupid and reckless than should be humanly possible." Harry shrugged at James' comment

"It got boring on the sane and careful side." Harry told him

"You're giving me grey hair Harry."

"It'll look good on you." James laughed shaking his head in exasperation

"We do have some bad news." Lily said carefully

"What is it?" Harry asked

"It's about your womb." Lily said, "It was very lightly damaged, just enough to require small stitched near the top of it. This also means you have a higher chance of miscarriage, but the damage doesn't affect your fertility. It just means when you do become pregnant you are a little higher risk and they just need to do more checkups on you. If you fall pregnant before your womb is healed however it could lead to higher chances of a miscarriage. He said to wait at least four months before risking it." Lily explained

"Since we are not planning on kids for some time it shouldn't be a problem. We've been careful since mating so we'll just be more cautious when we need to." Remus told him, "The damage isn't as bad as you're thinking, very small even c-sections require bigger cuts than what you have."

"When the time comes we'll take all the necessary precautions and make sure you are taken care of as best as we can. It'll be fine." Sirius said kissing his temple, Harry nodded laying his head on his chest letting Sirius put him asleep by massaging his head with his fingers.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your first story decision is at the end.  
> Make sure to comment what you want!

Remus and Sirius had been continuing their lessons while Harry was bedridden and thankfully Remus was slowly getting used to it. Travis had decided to have mated Omegas with their Alphas all sit down with Sirius and Remus and tell them their experiences. Why having an alpha was so important. Remus finally had improvement after that and Travis had James and Lily sit on some lessons so they knew what to expect. It was tense and awkward for a while, but eventually, they had come to an agreement.

James and Lily didn't want to see or hear anything that Remus and Sirius did. Punishments were restricted to behind doors with as many charms in place as possible. Remus and Sirius had agreed and that was that. Remus and Sirius had to practice on omegas that volunteered with their alpha's permission or unmated omegas. Even Milo stepped in every now and again if he wasn't with Harry gossiping and keeping him company.

《》《》《》《》《》《》

James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily arrived at Godric's Hollow on the cold December morning with a pit filled with dread in their stomachs.

"We don't even know what we're looking for." Remus said as they walked down the street

"Anything out of place." James said, "something. There has to be something to give us some idea." The walk to the house was quiet and when they got to the old falling apart home they stared at it.

"Let's go." Lily said stepping into the yard then up to the house pushing the door open that was barely on its hinges. "Sirius and Remus you guys go upstairs and we'll stay down here."

"Alright." Sirius said climbing the stairs carefully with Sirius' hand in his. They headed to the nursery first and started looking around the damaged crib for anything that shouldn't be there. Even after sixteen years. Remus frowned suddenly and looked at the floor around the crib noticing the racks from the crib sliding on the dusty floor.

"Sirius go get James and Lily." Remus said watching Sirius leave the room before he went on the other side and scooted the crib to meet where the tracks ended. One of the floorboards lifted just as James, Lily, and Sirius came back.

"What is it?" James asked

"The crib left traces in the dust from movement and when I moved it this floorboard lifted. I can't get a good grip on it though to lift it up." Remus said as they came over and helped. After a few minutes, they finally lifted it and saw a file in the floorboards with a date for a few days ago.

**_Greyback_ **

**_29/11/1997_ **

"That's Dumbledore's writing." James said, reaching for the file, but before they could move they heard the faint sound of apparition. They looked at each other, "attic." James whispered headed to the closer in the nursery and pulling the ladder down quietly. They all climbed up and closed the attic door just as they heard footsteps on the second floor. James, Remus, and Sirius held the trap door closed as a safety precaution, but Remus had made sure to cover their footsteps in dust before climbing the ladder up.

"It's not here." A woman's voice spoke

"Greyback must have picked it up before he was killed." They all looked at each other as they heard Dumbledore speak, "it's not the first time he forgot to put the floor back down or the crib. I just hope he hid it with the others before we were killed. If those files get in the wrong hands-"

"Where did he hide the others? We can check it out?" Lily frowned and looked at them

"Who is it?" She mouthed questioningly, they shrugged not really able to recognize the voice

"He hid them in Harry's casket at Potter Manor. I no longer have private access, however. James always locks it up during the school year, our best chance is the Yule Party at Potter Manor."

"How will we get away from the party to dig up a grave? How was Greyback able to-"

"He didn't. Peter Pettigrew still has access and he made him do it. Reminds me we should probably feed him..it's been a few days since his last meal." They heard movement then the crib scraping across the floor then they waited while Lily watched out the attic window for them to leave. Once given the all-clear they apparated back to the werewolf pack once they left the wards.

"Hey, how was it?" Harry asked from where he was lounging on the couch, he was allowed little movement now which meant enough to get up and pee and move to the living room to lay down again.

"We found a file. Wasn't able to look at it before Dumbledore and someone else showed up, but we have it. And we know where more is." Remus said sitting on the ground with Sirius, James, and Lily.

"And we know I need to change the wards." James said, setting the file on the coffee table they were sitting around, "now let's open this up and-" James froze as he lifted the flap and stared down at the picture of Harry.

A picture of Harry with his hands tied against the footboard while on his knees, his back to the metal board. Harry didn't look impressed despite clearly having gone through sexual acts by the cum still covering his naked chest, neck, and face. In the photo all Harry did was raise an eyebrow and they could see his lips form the words, "is that it'' before a hand came out and slapped him then it repeated itself. The next photo was right after the slap which Harry grinning as the hand grabbed his face hard then Harry spit out a glob of cum onto someone's face from the back of his throat he had clearly saved for that moment. Harry looked damn proud of himself too. James grabbed all of the pictures and turned them upside down not wanting to see anymore then slid them underneath the letter in Dumbledore's handwriting.

**_Greyback,_ **

**_Moving the prisoner to the cave in the middle of the ocean during November is the stupidest thing you have done thus far. He will die from Hypothermia within weeks. I expect him to be relocated by December. We are planning something for the family's Annual Yule Party. Thinking of slipping the eldest an infertility potion or slipping the wife a hatred potion. Thinking of the outcomes for both situations. Tell me your thoughts? I do hope when you get your hands on him you train him well. I've spoken to the others and they are ready when you are._ **

**_D._ **

"Seems like the Yule Party is going to be busy." Sirius said

"Do you think Dumbledore is moving Peter now that Greyback is dead?" James asked

"More than likely." Remus said as he looked over at Harry who was finishing up schoolwork he had to catch up on.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts. We're still helping the substitutes with their workload and schedule. We'll be back in a couple of days." Lily said standing up with James, both of them kissing Harry's head before they left the cabin. Harry watched James and Lily leave before he looked at Sirius and Remus.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Remus asked noticing the worry in Harry's face

"My heat didn't come last month." Harry told them nervously

"What?" Sirius asked

"My heat...it didn't come in November. I'm late so to speak."

"You're late?" Sirius questioned before his eyes widened, "you're late. Your heat didn't come. You're possibly...but..."

"Could it because of your injury?" Remus asked

"Possibly, but not likely. Heats never skip even in comas, omegas have a heat. The only time it doesn't come is during pregnancy. With your rut coming soon I realized my heat didn't come and so I took a urine test that the healer gave me after a twenty-minute lecture."

"And what did it say?" Sirius asked

"I haven't looked. It's upstairs in our bathroom, I didn't want to overexert myself either way. The stairs are still a bit much for me." Harry explained, "we can't have a baby right now...Dumbledore-"

"Hey..hey..hey, don't you worry about anything except yourself. We will figure it out either way. Sirius go get the test." Remus said, grabbing Harry's hands, Sirius nodded and hurried up the stairs, "Harry no matter what the results are, you don't worry about a thing. Understand?"

"It's hard to do when the risk is so high. The healer told me all types of possibilities and- what if I lose it or it can't survive or-" Remus pulled Harry into a tight hug and held him rubbing his back looking at Sirius as he came down the stakes with two pregnancy sticks. Sirius looked at him and nodded. Remus held Harry tighter as he and Sirius shared a look of excitement and fear and anxiousness.

"Hey, pup." Sirius said gently, giving Remus the sticks before wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry snuggled into him for a few minutes before pulling away to look at them and the sticks nervously.

"So?" He asked

"Seven weeks pregnant." Remus told him gently, handing him the test that read how far along Harry was due to the magical properties in urine that the test is made to pick up. "Most likely when we mated or your heat a few days after that." Harry burst out crying again hugging the throw pillow to his chest.

"What if I lose it?" Harry asked tearfully

"Hey don't think like that. First thing tomorrow morning we'll get the best healers here and we'll take all the necessary precautions. We'll keep you and the baby safe as best as we can and if your body isn't ready to carry then that's not your fault. It will be one day." Remus said, pulling Harry between him and Sirius so they were able to cuddle and comfort him.

"We'll figure it out, Harry. Everything will be fine. Whatever the outcome, whatever the case...it'll be fine. Everything happens for a reason you know." Sirius said rubbing Harry's back

"But our family is in danger! I can't be pregnant! We all need to focus elsewhere! Peter, Dumbledore, the rogue wolves, the training. We have too many things to worry about to add this on top of everything." Harry cried

"You let us deal with everything and you just focus on yourself and the babies. Let your instincts tell you what to do. Let us take care of everything else." Sirius said looking at Remus over Harry's head, both of them knew this was the worst time baby of history. Including Lily's pregnancy during the first war. They knew this was the worst thing to happen while also being the best and most exciting thing to happen. They shared a look already knowing they would lay their life down for Harry and their child if they needed to. Dumbledore wouldn't hurt their child unless he killed them first.

**《》《》《》《》《》《》《》**

Harry laid on the bed after eating a filling breakfast waiting for the healers to show up. Yesterday Sirius had contacted the family healer Matthews and the pack healer Samuel Gibson. They agreed to come tomorrow for a group check up the next morning. Harry wasn't to move from the bed until they gave the all-clear so Harry was waiting for Sirius to bring them up. Remus was beside him holding his hand as Sirius finally came into the room with the two healers.

"We first want to check for a heartbeat before we do anything else." Matthews said as he pulled out his wand, "lift your shirt and lower your pants." Harry swallowed nodding as he did as told, eyeing the bandages over the claw marks. They weren't wrapped around his whole torso anymore and were only covering the stitches until they were dissolved.

"We also need to make sure the stitches on your womb is healed and dissolving." Samuel said gently just before Matthews put his wand against Harry's stomach and said the spell. Silenced followed for two...three...five seconds, just long enough for Harry to start to worry before a strong whooshing sound filled the room.

"There's a heartbeat. That's a good sign it means the trauma from the attack and potions hasn't caused a miscarriage." Matthews said with a smile before he frowned suddenly and looked at the healer

"I heard it too."

"Heard what?" Remus asked before Harry could. "Is there a skip? A missed beat? A pause? A speed up? A-”

"There's an echo...it means there is a possibility of twins. It could also mean we're picking up Harry's heartbeat though so don't start buying two of everything." Matthews said looking at the expecting parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovely readers.  
> Your first story decision is now...
> 
> 1} Twins or single?  
> 2} Remus' baby vs. Sirius' baby vs. both of their babies (requires twins)  
> 3} Miscarriage or no miscarriage? (I personally don't like miscarriages, but whatever you guys decide)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- I am so freaking glad nobody wanted a miscarriage because I honestly couldn't bring myself to do it despite the fact it would have realistic with what is to come.  
> 2 If you guys go back to the comments you will see what won out
> 
> More on at the end!

"Do we tell James and Lily before or after your second trimester?" Remus asked after the healers left telling Harry to be extra cautious, he was only to get up a few times a day.

"I think we should wait. At least until the healers give the all-clear. I don't want to tell them I'm pregnant one week then the next..."

"Hey don't think like that. It'll be okay." Remus said, "besides think about the positive, there's a baby, possibly two babies in here alive right now." Remus said kissing Harry's bare stomach, "if you want to wait we can, but they'll be suspicious that you're suddenly back on restricted bed rest."

"They're hardly here to notice." Harry said with a shrug, "I'm tired anyway can we cuddle?"

"Of course we can." Sirius said laying down beside him

**_**************_ **

"Okay Harry your womb is all healed and tour stitches have dissolved completely. You still need to be careful, but with you being nine weeks pregnant you still have a month before your second trimester." Samuel told him

"When can we see if there are twins or not?" Sirius asked

"We were going to do that today, we have to know as soon as possible so we can keep an eye on them." Matthews told them, "we should dim the lights so you can see it." Samuel dimmed the lights and Matthews waved his wand over Harry's stomach and hips. A fuzzy picture showed over his stomach and Matthews moved his wand around until they spotted two black circles with little...beans inside them.

"Looks like it's twins. Fraternal twins, they're in separate sacs." Samuel said

"Is there a way we can find out the father?" Remus asked

"Yes let's just make sure they're okay first." Remus nodded as they watched the healers study the babies and their heartbeats. After they told them they were healthy, Matthews waved his wand over his stomach then ran it over a piece of parchment.

"This also shows us the gender of the babies would you like to know or would you like me to hide it?" Remus and Sirius looked at Harry

"Trying to decorate and buy things for two babies with no gender is going to be too hard so we might as well know if we have two boys or girls or one of each." Harry told them

"Alright. Hand Harry the paper." Remus said watching as Samuel handed the parchment to Harry.

"Baby A is Remus' daughter and Baby B is Sirius' daughter." Harry said with a grin as he watched Remus and Sirius as they grinned at the news.

"We have daughters. Remus, we have daughters." Sirius said tearing up as he hugged Remus, "we have little princesses."

**_***************_ **

James, Sirius, and Remus stood around the open grave staring down at the closed toddler-sized casket.

"This is sick." Remus said

"Yeah. Never thought I'd be digging up my son's casket with my son alive." James said looking back at the manor, it was barely visible from where they were in the family burial grounds.

Everyone was home for the holidays now and James and Lily had turned in their resignation slips to Dumbledore on the last day. Their excuse was that they needed to be home with Harry who was more injured than what he really was. It was none of Dumbledore's business how injured their son was though so he couldn't question it. Harry was settled in the second master bedroom suite with Sirius and Remus on restricted bed rest despite being completely healed. He also had healers coming twice a week and more potions than James remembered he was prescribed. He's been asking questions, but all three of them shrugged it off and said there was something that came up, but it wasn't life-threatening.

"He's fine James." Remus said noticing where James was looking

"What's the extra potions for then? If it's not life-threatening-"

"James. He's fine. Just wait for it to settle down then I'm sure he'll tell you." James sighed but nodded looking back down at the casket

"Let's pull this up." Sirius said getting down on the ground with them, they each grabbed a hand then pulled it up and out of the grave.

"I can't believe this has been happening for who knows how long." James said as they carried the casket back towards the house after covering the grave back up. They entered the sitting room to see Harry curled up on the couch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" James asked gently

"Fat. I'm feeling fat." Harry said with his arms folded across his chest

"He's upset because some of his pants don't fit anymore." Remus told James

"Some? Try all of them. None of my pants fit." Harry said

"Sorry pup. Come on let's open this up and get the files out." James said

"Wait what if there's something in there. You buried something that looked like me didn't you?" Harry said

"Only one way to find out." James said before he traced his wand over the seams. James lifted the lid revealing a casket with five files and nothing else. No bones, no body, not even a stench.

"What happened to the body?" Sirius asked, "we had an open casket funeral."

"Doesn't matter." James said grabbing the files handing one to Remus, Sirius, Lily, Harry, and keeping one for himself.

"My file is from August." Remus said

"Mine is July." Sirius told them

"Mine is September." Lily said

"Harry?"

"Mine doesn't have a date." Harry said as he showed them the front of the file that was blank

"Mine is from October." James said sitting on the recliner by the fireplace.

James opened the file and saw more pictures that were of Harry when he was in "training". Although Harry had told them he didn't care if they looked James had no wish to see his son being treated like that so he skipped over them and grabbed the first letter.

**_Greyback,_ **

**_I have plans for a new law to pass so last-minute markings aren't allowed. J tells me they're waiting until the last week of October. When they're mating is invalid they will take H and you will buy him from the ministry._ **

**_D._ **

**_Greyback,_ **

**_Change of plans they mated early. We will have to challenge them in January._ **

**_D._ **

**_Greyback,_ **

**_I think H is on to me. We will need to shut him up before he figures something out. Let's move faster. Challenge Remus in November instead so we can get our hands on the omega._ **

**_D._ **

There were a few photos of Harry at Hogwarts with them and alone, some of them zoomed in on his backside, crotch area, and throat.

"Mine isn't anything important. It all failed." James said tossing the file on the table

"Mine is just Dumbledore telling Greyback about Harry." Sirius said

"Mine was well as making plans to get Harry out of the picture again." Remus told them as he closed his file

"Mine isn't any interesting either. Just that Dumbledore found out Harry was a virgin and increased the price and that Harry was alone a lot. He had Harry's schedule and room location written down as well." Lily said they all looked at Harry who was still looking at the file.

"Harry?" James asked Harry looked up then back down at the file then at them again

"There's um...pictures of my time with Petunia and Vernon. Memories made into pictures...memories that I don't remember from my perspective because Dumbledore sent mind-altering potions to them so they could make me forget it ever happened. Letters and pictures of men who were interested in me. Pictures of Lincoln and Cador." Harry told them, "I was being trafficked to a werewolf pack. It was planned. I wouldn't open it if I were you."

Harry tossed the file on the coffee table James didn't listen and immediately grabbed the file opening it up. The very first photo was of Harry who was three years old, asleep, or passed out he could tell, with a rash all over his bottom and thighs on a feces-covered mattress. His back, bottom, and thighs were covered in multiple streaks of cum and bruises.

"You don't remember any of this?" James asked tearfully as he looked through multiple photos of young Harry, most of them the young boy was passed out or asleep, only a select few he was awake. His eyes were foggy though and clearly drugged.

"None." Harry confirmed, "I stayed a virgin because they make the most money."

"Cador and Lincoln? Seriously." Sirius said

"They worked for Dumbledore to make sure I stayed a virgin until I was 17." Harry told them

"Why? Why do any of this? Why take you and-" James cut himself off as he read the letter his eyes going wide, "they think you're the way to being Voldemort back? Do they honestly think you have a piece of his soul attached to yours? They're out of their minds. They are fucking insane." James said throwing the file on the table and standing up

"So what do we do?" Lily asked

"We have werewolf friends...we make more creature friends and promise them what Voldemort did, but actually hold to it. The creatures know the Potter name as an ally, they know Sirius Black is mated to not one, but two werewolves now. I say we gather ally's and fight." James said, "Harry can train werewolves to fight and-"

"I'm pregnant." Harry said causing everyone to look at him, "I know it's horrible timing, believe me, we know, but I'm ten weeks along. That's why I'm back on bedrest there was a high chance of a miscarriage and until I'm in my second trimester I'm not allowed to do much. Even then we need to be careful."

"You're pregnant in the middle of this mess." James said waving his arm around

"I know. Believe me, I know. I'm sorry, but-"

"No sweetie..no don't- I'm not mad. I'm stressed and I'm worried, but I'm not mad." James said hurrying to Harry to wrap his arms around him, "Hey it's fine. It'll be okay."

"Sweetheart if anyone knows about untimely pregnancy it's your father and I." Lily said rubbing Harry's back, "there are more ways to help then on the battlefield you'll see."

"We wanted to wait until his second trimester due to the high miscarriage chance, but Harry got the full bill of health the other day. He still has to be careful and slowly get himself off of bedrest don't do too much too soon. But he can treat it like any other twin pregnancy." Remus told them

"Twins?" James asked with a grin as he looked between Harry and his best mates

"Fraternal twin girls. Biologically one is Sirius' and another is Remus'." Harry said

"Biologically sure. But we all know they'd be in love no matter what." James said knowing full well how much Remus and Sirius always wanted kids. They had even tried adopting and fell in love with a little boy, but the ministry denied them once they found out about Remus being a werewolf.

"If Sirius' little girl gets his curls you're done for." Lily said making Harry laugh

"Little heart breakers they'll be." Sirius said proudly

"Will they be am alpha or an omega?" James asked

"We won't know until they present. We'll be able to assume and guess through personality traits and looks, but we won't really know until they do." Harry said

"I still think we should get allies though. If we can overthrow the ministry and get creature rights for your cubs before they present as omega or alpha or beta." James said looking at Remus and Sirius from where he was kneeling in upfront of Harry still, "make this world more accepting for them and others." He said looking at Harry

"I agree. Overthrow Dumbledore and his minions and anyone from Voldemort's time. Get fresh people in the ministry. It's been a long time coming. We're going into the 21st century in a few years. I think it's time." Sirius said

"As long as you promise I won't be raising my daughters all by myself." Harry said looking at all four adults

"Harry we survived Voldemort's reign, I doubt Dumbledore's can be much worst." James said squeezing Harry's shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I am not doing a vote on the genders is that   
>  1] Sirius and Remus spoiling their princesses is too much to resist  
>  2] Sirius and Remus being girl dads is fucking adorable.
> 
> Also, how are we liking the storyline for the sequel?!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Docs fucking hates me. So here's a 1.5k short chapter that has been 3k+ words five billion times with it crashing five billion times. Sorry. I have written the party scene so many times that if I write it again I will rip my hair out. So sorry it's short but that's why I'm late posting and why it sucks because after the first draft Google Docs hasn' save ANY progress without crashing or freezing and it's not on my end because my internet is the best in my area. So...yeah. so sorry.

"So let me get this straight while Ariel and I have been at Hogwarts Harry fought in a battle, got severely injured, found out he was pregnant with twin girls, you four went to Godrick's Hollow, almost got caught by Dumbledore, found files in an empty casket that use to have a body that was Harry's but not really Harry's, and now we are a planning a war against Dumbledore?!" Charlie said, "did I miss something?"

"No, I think that was everything." Harry said

"Charlie we're sorry we've been busy with-"

"Harry. Yeah, I know."

"To be fair I don't want them hovering either. Kinda hard to...y'know...do things when your parents insist on staying in a cabin with you and your mates." Harry said, "they refuse to have sex when James and Lily are in the cabin which was like all of November. Even before the fight."

"Harry." Remus hissed

"What it's true. They know we have sex there's evidence of that growing inside of me Remus." Harry said

"Doesn't mean you have to announce it to the house." Remus said exasperated

"Well in a few months I won't be the only one announcing our sex life. They'll be two little ones announcing it for me."

"Moving on." James said with a pointed look towards Harry, "we are sorry we forgot to tell you everything, but we're telling you now."

"After the decision was made. After Harry was healed. After you dug up the grave." Charlie said standing up and folding his arms.

"What's the problem? We thought it would be best to do everything we could as fast as possible and that meant we didn't have time to sit down as a family and discuss everything. We told you when Harry was hurt."

"Three days after the fact." Charlie snapped, "you told me three days after Harry was hurt. When he wasn't about to die."

"Okay, I think we all just need to breathe and take a few moments to calm down." Harry said standing up, "look Charlie I know you're feeling left out, but-"

"But what? It's not intentional? It's not meant to be that way? Just shut up Harry. You haven't tried either. You act so maturely and tough and as if you know every little thing. As if everyone around is below you and that nothing is greater than you when you're just a spoiled brat with the ability to ruin everything. You ruined Sirius and Remus' marriage, you ruined dad's mentality or whatever with some bullshit that didn't pop up until you came, you put a strain on my friendships with Ron and Hermione. You're somehow this magically great fighter as a wolf and survives a fight outnumbered as an omega. Then you're wounded and but oh no you don't fall you keep fighting even though you're all but bleeding out. News flash that's not bravery that's suicide. Then magically Sirius and Remus, who have been trying for years, are suddenly having twins with you. Please. Try something more believable. We were better off thinking you were dead." Harry grabbed Charlie and tackled him to the ground.

"If you ever insinuate I am or ever read unfaithful to my mates again I will tear you limb by limb starting with your little toe. You can hate me, hate this family, and hate my relationship, but don't you ever disrespect my bonding or my children again." Harry snarled before he stood up and shoved Sirius' hand off his shoulder as he left the room, "Spoiled selfish little rich boy who was never told no a day in his life." Harry did not care he was probably overheard as he made his way to the backyard with the snow-covered ground. He turned into his wolf form and ran off towards the wooded area, he roamed the section until he found a boulder that he leaped on top of to lay down on. He stayed there long enough for his coat to be completely covered in snow and for the chill to start getting past his thick fur. He headed inside still in wolf form and ran up to the bedroom then sat on the rug right in front of the fire that Sirius and Remus were cuddled in front of on the couch.

"Harry-" Harry growled shutting Remus up before he could say anything else, "you know you didn't come between us right?" Harry grumbled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I got it." Sirius said before he was crawling over Remus and coming down to lay beside him gently laying his head on Harry's body, "I'm surprised you couldn't hear James yelling at Charlie after you left. We've been neglecting them two since you came and it's hard on all of us, but that doesn't mean Charlie had a right to say such untrue things. He's hurt too and we forget that he lost you as well because he doesn't remember you. We forget that you two are twins because you two are polar opposites. You two have this special connection just like our girls’ will. We love you Harry and I know it's been hard with Remus having had to be kept away from us this rut, but I promise we will get back to sex when the healers clear you. Trust us it's hard for us too do you realize how intoxicating you are in the mornings." Harry snuffled them leaned over and licked his face very sloppily getting him to laugh and push his head away. Sirius snuggled into his fur and closed his eyes as he scratched Harry. Remus came down and turned into his wolf form then curled up behind Harry cuddling him as Sirius quickly sandwiched himself between the two wolves.

"Perfect." Sirius said, "I love my werewolf sandwich so warm and soft and protective. I love you both. So much."

**_****************_ **

"Where's our breakfast?" Lily asked groaning from where her face was buried in her pillow

"Not sure...Garvin is never this late on Christmas Eve." James said, "Garvin!" James called out

"Yes Sir James?" Garvin asked bowing despite the many times James has told him not to

"Is everything okay in the kitchen?" James asked

"Not sure. Sir Harry kicked us out. Won't allow us inside." Gavin said as he winged his hands together

"Thank you, Gavin." James said groaning as he rolled out of bed to investigate Lily following him. They made it to the swung doors that led to the kitchen to see Sirius and Remus

"Hey what's going on?" Lily asked

"Harry was awake before us and when we found him he kicked us out so we have no idea, but he's been in there for three hours." Sirius said

"He's been singing holiday songs on and off." Remus told them

"Don't get your hopes up he's fucking perfect at that too." Sirius said jokingly rolling his eyes

"Hey, Harry.." James said gently pushing the swing door to look into the kitchen. Harry was at the kitchen island rolling out dough, but that wasn't what made James pause. It was the red eyes and obvious tear tracks that were running down his cheeks. "Hey pup what's wrong?" He asked stepping into the room with the others

"Nothing. I'm fine." Harry said coldly as he stared down at the dough as he rolled it

"Harry it's 9 in the morning and you're rolling out...dough."

"Cookie dough. For Christmas cookies."

"At...9 in the morning?" Lily asked cautiously

"Yeah. Cut out cookies, snowdrops, peppermint thumbprint cookies, chocolate chips, and peanut butter cookies." Harry said as if it was obvious

"At 9 in the morning?" Lily asked stressing the words

"Yes. Why? Is there a problem?" Harry snapped

"Well...we, all of us, have breakfast in bed on Christmas Eve..usually. So we're sort of hungry." James said hesitantly, Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a loaf of bread then thrust it at them.

"There now go."

"Okay. What's your problem?" Remus asked

"Nothing. I'm just baking cookies." Harry said grabbing a cookie cutter in the shape of a snowman.

"At nine in the morning." James said

"Yes. Nine. Is that a problem James?" Harry snapped, "am I suppose to reserve a time slot to bake fucking Christmas cookies?"

"No, but don't you think it's a tad early. We just always stay in bed to eat breakfast before we get the Manor ready for the party tonight. It's like a family tradition." James said gently, getting alarmed when Harry suddenly threw the cookie-cutter at the counter and started crying, "Hey...hey...hey...what's wrong?" James asked as they quickly hugged Harry between them

"It was all a lie. It was all fake. They didn't love me and all these years was just an act." Harry cried into James' chest

"Oh, Harry." James said rubbing his back comforting him, "I'm sorry. It'll be okay. We didn't even ask what you did on Christmas Eve or your family traditions or what you were used to. So is this what you used to do? Bake cookies before the sunrise?"

"No. Not really. We waited until sunset, even when I grew out of the Santa Claus belief it was so Santa had warm cookies when he came. So as a fuck you, I decided to do it in the morning today." Harry said, pulling away to examine the cutout dough, "you made me mess up my snowman." Harry said grabbing the snowman and balling it up putting it off to the side.

"Do you want company?" Lily asked, Harry shrugged even as he laid his head on Remus' shoulder to snuggle into his body

"I'll go get Charlie and Ariel." James said heading out of the kitchen to drag his other two kids for Christmas Family Bonding Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Docs fucking hates me. So here's a 1.5k short chapter that has been 3k+ words five billion times with it crashing five billion times. Sorry. I have written the party scene so many times that if I write it again I will rip my hair out. So sorry it's short but that's why I'm late posting and why it sucks because after the first draft Google Docs hasn' save ANY progress without crashing or freezing and it's not on my end because my internet is the best in my area. So...yeah. so sorry.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- PLEASE READ!! A few notes before you read I have said goodbye to google docs and am now writing on Libre Office. Also kids did not have covid just a small cold that went away a few days after my update. Another thing on Archive Of Our Own I had a comment about using Asperger's, though they understood it was a story, I have come up with a Latin/Wizarding ''diagnosis'' it's very simple and not creative at all. I will be updating the last story to change it as well except when the healer is explaining it's similar to Asperger's. If you can think of something more creative comment it below! The comment was not hateful at all and it was very understanding, however I NEVER want someone to feel disrespected while reading my stories. With that said I am not making the babies gender-less despite some of the comments I got on Archive of Our Own that have since been deleted. I want everyone to feel loved and respected and I love and respect everyone, but personally I want them to be born female and there is nothing wrong with celebrating or identifying the sex of a baby as long as later in their life if they want to identify or change you celebrate and respect that choice they make. I hope no one was offended by this and if you are I apologize. I am not against anyone being who they want, I believe you should be able to be whoever you want to be. I love you all! So sorry this took two weeks to post! Hope you like it!!--

"So you guys want to start a war and expect to be seen as the 'good guys' afterwards?" Travis said looking at them in disbelief

"No we want to throw Dumbledore and Voldemort's men out of power and replace them with neutral or creature-friendly people. We want to get the creatures together and get allies and get them the equality they were promised too many times. The Vampires hate Humans because of how many times the Humans have betrayed them in a time of war. This time however it'll be with people they know are allies who are going after the people that betrayed them." James argued mentally thanking his pureblood upbringing and training with politics.

"I see." Travis said looking over at his pack committee who were seated around the room listening to the group's plan

"The Potters have been known for their alliance for over half a century. The late Henry Potter defended the Vampires during the Trial of 1915 after the massacre in the Scotland Forests. Since the Potters have been an ally of the law abiding Vampire communities. The late Fleamont Potter testified against using creatures as weapons instead of soldiers in the rise of Grindelwald then James Potter was one of the few members that opposed the being and beasts classifications along with Sirius Black. They are both very well known and...appreciative in the creature world." Marshal told him looking between the group and Travis, "If the creatures were too ally with humans again it would be for James and Sirius only. However I can't speak for them so it'll ultimately be up to them of course."

"Look, we're doing whether you want to help or not. We just figured we'd tell you first." James said

"I understand you want to end whatever this is and find out why it's happening, but maybe the answer won't satisfy you and you're starting a war we can't win." Travis said

"If I can survive a fight with Greyback by myself I'm sure we can handle Dumbledore who is over a century old." Harry said rolling his eyes

"This pack isn't a fighting pack. We're support at best. We handle politics and the Ministry, we don't fight unless we need to. We would loose more than we gain."

"That's where Harry comes in." Remus said

"I told you Omega's don't-"

"Well now they do." Harry interrupted, "We have better instincts than Alpha's and Beta's put together. If we feel threatened we attack, it's instinct to protect just like any other person. We have advantages against Alpha's and besides if we're lucky werewolves and Vampires are just to scare. We don't want to use you guys as a weapon, especially against humans with only a wand to protect them. The main fighters were be the witches and wizards on our side, Veelas, Elves, Fauns and Centaurs."

"Fauns? They haven't been seen or heard from since-"

"Since the beheading of King Vasak in 1785. I know. They're around, you just have to know what to look for. They live in the Scottish Highlands with the central Centaur communities. They're well hidden and won't allow all of us to visit, but I am friends with one of the King's sons, long story, I am a welcome guest there."

"You are not going alone." Travis said, "Or at all."

"I am going, but not alone. I am welcome to bring my mates and my family. We are leaving after the New Year for a month at least." Harry told them standing up, "Any messages or letters you want me to bring with us needs to be addressed accordingly to King Cekex."

"Since when do Omegas speak in such a tone?" Merle questioned glaring at Harry eyeing him in disgust.

"Not now Merle." Travis said, "Harry I don't think it's safe or such a good idea to-"

"I disagree." Harry said folding his arms, "I have to go home, I've been on my feet too long and I feel tired. Come by before the New Year if you have any questions or letters. Come on, I'm tired." Sirius and Remus followed Harry closely out of the room while James and Lily followed behind them and they headed back to the Manor after the very long and tiring meeting they had requested.

**_***********_ **

**January 3**

"Alright we are flooing to the Scotland Branch then taking an Aethonan carriage ride to the Eastern Highlands where an escort will be waiting for us." Harry told them as he reread the letter from Prince Jakin for the twentieth time since it's arrival twenty-four hour ago.

It was currently early morning, barely sunrise, and they were all finishing last minute things around the manor. Their luggage was by the floo waiting for them to grab on their way out. After Lily made sure everyone had packed everything on the lists and triple checking the bags herself they were finally able to leave. Luckily the Scotland Headquarters was smaller than London's and much easier to navigate through. They found their way to the Aethonan carriage waiting for them. They told the driver their location and was given and a flight time, about 3 hours, then they climbed into the carriage and waited.

**_***_ **

Harry got out of the carriage and grinned seeing who was standing with the escort.

"Jakin! You didn't tell me you were meeting us here." Harry said hurrying to the Faun hugging him

"And ruin the surprise?! Please." Jakin said hugging Harry tightly before pulling away to look at him, "So tell me everything that you couldn't say in your letters."

"That is a lot to say in..how long?"

"About..two hours. Come on." Harry led Jakin into the carriage where his family were still seated, "So tell me what I have missed since June."

"June? We've talked since June." Harry protested

"Yeah you went silent on me for four months then I get a letter in October and YOU'RE MATED!" Jakin said grabbing Harry's shoulders and shaking him, "MATED! HELLO HARRY! I don't even get an explanation! I get sorry it's been crazy btw I'm mated lots of love Harry."

"It was so longer than that."

"Oh really? I still have the letter. It said Hey Jak, Sorry I haven't replied. A lot has happened. BTW I'm mated. Explain Later. Lots of love, Harry. PS Send chocolate."

"See longer than what you previously said. Therefore I am right."

"Annoying you mean."

"Mine is a very long story. One I will tell you later, for now you tell me what hasn't been in letters."

"Well if you must know you were right."

"I usually am, but about what?" Harry asked

"You're so full of it. You were right about Meredith."

"Tell me everything." Harry demanded eagerly

"Father banished her into the Western colonies-"

"NO."

"Yes."

"The Western colonies hate people like her though. Oh that poor woman. Please tell me there's a memory of this somewhere I can see."

"Of course there is. I had front row view of her crying."

"You're the best."

"I know." Jakin said grinning, "She asked the wrong faun the wrong question and got too many complaints so Father banished her. She's not welcome back anymore. I'm sure the Western colonies have sent her home by now."

"Good. I hated her. How's your brother?"

"Diev is...He's uh...my brother." Harry grinned, "It's complicated."

"Believe me I know complicated."

"Yeah top this..Diev has decided to step down from the crown and is thinking about traveling to Greek where our people originates and wants to study our ruined homeland. Wants to take our people back. Father is livid, he is trying to get it through his head it's not safe, but Diev is stubborn."

"Oh honey, I can top that with one sentence."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Another time my darling. Now tell me how is King Cekex."

"He's excited to see you. He told me to tell you to come to him straight away from a welcome hug."

"Your father hates me. Nice try."

"He doesn't hate you, he just thinks you're a pantomath, whatever that means."

"It's a person who wants to know and knows everything. It means having learnt all."

"Oh so you do have a prognosis." Jakin teased

"Yeah it's called sionem in cerebrum, translates to dent in the brain. I have brain damage, makes me lack empathy in exchange for my large knowledge."

"That explains so much. Remember when I fell off that roof and you laughed."

"It was hilarious to be fair."

"My bone was sticking out."

"And I found it hilarious. I apologized."

"While you were laughing at my bedside. You were laughing so much you were crying and you were getting your apology out in between your laughter and tears."

"I'm sorry."

"Gee thanks. A bit late for that now Harry." Jakin said rolling his eyes, "You're lucky I love you otherwise we'd have stopped being friends a long time ago."

"I love you too my little goat." Harry said, "So has your father told you why we are coming?"

"Officially? No. Unofficially? Yes. Some of the people don't think I'll be a good leader since I haven't been trained and taught like Diev. I wasn't suppose to gain the crown, but with Diev doing what he is doing it falls to me."

"So they're trying to replace you with one of your father's men. Who knows the job." Harry said

"Exactly. Father disagrees of course, but they're making a big fuss about me knowing things I shouldn't. Anyway enough about me, tell me about you. Why Hogwarts?"

"Ministry bullshit about NEWTs. Doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"What do you mean? Getting every NEWT possible has been like your weird life goal."

"It has not been my life goal."

"Whatever. It so was."

"It was not. I just had spare time and needed to fill it and what better way than to learn new things. Anyway it doesn't matter because I Dumbledore is petitioning for me to not be able to finish my studies."

"ON WHAT GROUNDS." Jakin said outraged

"On the grounds that it's a waste of Ministry funding since I can't use it for a job anyway. I literally only have four NEWTs left and I only need ten more lab hours for Herbology then I qualify for them all."

"What an asshole. Why haven't you eaten him yet?"

"My parents wouldn't agree."

"Lincoln and Cador? Please I've seen them teach you defense. They'd totally allow you to eat him."

"No not them. My biological parents."

"You're who."

"It's a very long story."

"We're in this carriage for ninety more minutes. Start talking."

**_******_ **

"How did you meet Jakin?" James asked as they settled into the guest housing

"We met when I was nine. Lincoln and Cador took me to King Cekex for a meeting of some kind. Jakin and I were not allowed inside so we got to know each other. He was my first and still is my only friend." Harry explained

"What about Milo? You two are close." Lily said

"Yes because he makes it that way. He's fine I just wouldn't of chosen him I guess. Jakin and I are best friends, I guess you can say he brings out my age and the more we spend time together the more you'll see that unfortunately. He's a bad influence."

"Right. As if you're not." James said amused rolling his eyes, "So the King? What should we know for tomorrow's meeting?"

"He values honesty so if you don't think he'll get his land back for another ten years be sure to say that. If you think it'll take twenty, tell him. He wants complete honesty and that's why he hasn't joined any wars, Voldemort wasn't one to be honest to his recruitment lists. Just because you're my parents does not mean he'll trust you like he does me, he knows I'm not a threat and although he knows the Potter and Black name as allies, he doesn't know you guys. So just be cautious. He's not a very formal guy however he is still the King so be aware of that."

"Anything else we need to know about tomorrow?"

"No I don't think so. Maybe be prepared for the leader of a few Centaur communities to be present if the King has invited them. Jakin didn't mention it, but it's not unusual for them to listen together. The leaders in Scotland are very well respected so they communities around England will follow their advice without many questions. They have a list of things they want to start off with to join the fight, but I know Cekex. He'll ask for the easy stuff that can be granted right away after the battle before negotiating for bigger things. The people we met earlier today are their version of politicians, they will tell the King and the leaders what we have said and it'll be discussed over night then brought up tomorrow."

"Right. What time is the meeting?" Lily asked

"Eight in the morning." Harry told them, "I'm tired so I'm going to bed, see you at sunrise for breakfast." Harry headed to the bedroom where Sirius and Remus were unpacking their belongings still, "Want help?"

"No you rest you've had a long day." Sirius said kissing his forehead

"We'll join you after we finish." Remus told him as he laid a stack of folded pants in the dresser drawer

"Okay." Harry kissed them both then climbed into bed after undressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see any other mythical/magical beings included in the ''war'' please comment down below! I am trying to keep them in the ''being'' category as a griffin for example fighting for equality doesn't exactly make sense. Let me know!


	6. Chapter Six

“King Cekex wants to speak with you alone.” A faun said looking at Harry as he and his family arrived at the meeting hall.

“Alone? Not happening.” Remus said

“Remus it’s fine. He won’t hurt me.” Harry said placing a gentle hand on his bicep

“How do you know that?” Harry ignored Remus and looked at the faun

“Take me to him.” Harry said following the faun to a set of double doors that he opened and led Harry inside. King Cekex was seated at the end of the table and stood when Harry entered.

“Harrison.”

“You’re still the only person who calls me that.” Harry said smiling at the King as opened his arms for Harry to run into, “It’s good to see you again after so long.”

“You as well.” King Cekex said pulling Harry away by his shoulders to look at him, “I just wanted to see you before allowing everyone inside. You look healthy and happy so that means I will listen.”

“If you cannot trust them, trust me. I won’t allow them to promise something we cannot guarantee.”

“I know you won’t. I will listen, but just know at the end of the day it is what you tell me that will decide where we stand.” Harry nodded, “Now let’s see that mate of yours, I haven’t seen Michael in a few years.” Harry opened his mouth to correct him but was interrupted by the doors opening and Remus and Sirius rushing to his side making sure he was okay.

“You are his biological father I presume.” Cekex said looking at James

“Yes. James Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you King Cekex.” James said shaking the offered hand, “This is my wife Lily.”

“Pleasure is mine. Harrison is like a reluctant son I never agreed to foster but somehow have and slowly learned to care for.”

“He loves me don’t let him lie to you.” Harry said standing between Cekex and James, “Besides when I fell out of a tree, he was the one crying at my bedside.”

“Not out of worry Harrison, out of fear of Michael. Speaking of…where is he?”

“He is dead. I killed him.”

“You killed your-“

“He wasn’t my mate. He lied to you so you wouldn’t interfere.” Harry explained

“Interfere with what Harrison?” Cekex asked

“Stop calling me Harrison I feel like a child.”

“That’s because you are a child. Now answer me.”

“Nothing. He’s dead it doesn’t matter. Remus and Sirius are my mates, Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is not, but they’re both my alphas. Are the centaurs joining us?”

“Fine. Yes, they will be here any minute I believe. They got delayed outside of town. In the meantime, Harrison you can tell me about the last couple of years since I last saw you. How did you meet your birth parents?”

*************** **

“Another war with a promise of equality? Really. We travelled all this way for more lies by you humans.” Callena, the centaur leader from the Western clans said folding her arms with an eyeroll

“Yes alright, but it’s different this time.” Harry said, “This time it’s all magical creatures and their real allies. Not a group of humans coming here with empty promises. I’m a werewolf, an omega werewolf. I’ll be one of the people leading making sure all promises are promises that can be done.”

“There’s only two creatures in this group of humans if you recall.” Callena said

“Two creatures who are part of a pack who have pack allies.”

“How many packs?” Lazakos, leader of the Southern clans asked

“Including ours, about ten, but when we start actually recruiting probably fifteen. Each pack hold twenty or more werewolves.” The centaur leaders looked at each other, “However considering we want to be seen as a peaceful…army, the werewolves will not be joining fighting unless the Ministry declares war. We don’t want to scare people, we want to make them listen which is why we need you guys. If this were a self-declared war, we’d just use ourselves. We don’t need numbers for a battle, we need numbers for support.”

“So, we are not planning on battle? We are planning on protesting?”

“We are planning to take down Dumbledore, clean the Ministry out of biased people, and be heard. If we have to make a few body piles along the way, then so be it.”

“Only as a last resort.” James interrupted looking at Harry who shrugged

“Yeah.”

“That changes things a bit. We are glad to know it’s not another war, we came here thinking it was going to be a killing spree.” Hellastis, leader of the Northern clans told them, “What if Dumbledore attacks?”

“If he attacks it’ll be in the prophet and they’ll turn it into a self defense trope. I have a plan for that. The Daily Prophet and I have a long history, I have a lawsuit filled out and ready to be filed at any given moment. They know this. I’ll just...remind them of how things are going to be written. The truth and nothing else which means if Dumbledore attacks a group of peaceful magical creatures then who’s really the bad guy in that situation? Plus, we’ll have evidence that we remained peaceful until we were attacked first.” Harry explained

“What prompted this? What is making you guys want to fight the system and possibly become enemies of the Ministry?” Isania, leader of the Eastern clan asked

“Dumbledore kidnapped Harry when he was a baby. He had plans for Harry that involve trafficking and resurrecting Voldemort.” James told them, “He has to be stopped and we want equality for Harry and-“ James cut himself off looking over at Harry and his mates.

“I’m pregnant. I’m expecting twins in six months. We want them to have a life of equality.” Harry said looking over at Cekex whose eyes widen as he looked between Harry’s face and his stomach

“You’re pregnant? And you’re planning a revolution?!” Cekex asked in disbelief

“I have no plans to fight or to make myself stressed, but I also don’t plan on sitting at home making dinner while my mates demand change for our kids. Besides I’m a walking sob story, push comes to shove I can give an exclusive and have a few cries during my interview.”

“Dumbledore won’t expect you to do that.”

“Nope. He has no idea we are planning this. He doesn’t know we know everything that we do. Right now, we have the element of surprise.”

“What are you promising us in return for our support?” Callena asked

“What do you want?” Harry asked

“Our land back. We won’t ask you to tear down Hogwarts, but the forest…we want it. We want to reclaim some of the land that is no longer in use by the school as well.”

“That will have to go through schoolboard as well, but on our end we can promise to do everything we possibly can to get a meeting in place as soon as possible as well as do all we can to make it go in your favor.” James told her; the centaurs looked at each other before nodding

“We can work with that. We also want some sort of representation in the Ministry for our kind.”

“That is something we are promising everyone.” Sirius told her

“Every ally will have their own representative in the Ministry in most departments that need one. We are also promising equal opportunity for studies and as equal job opportunity as your own personal people can get. Like centaurs for example will probably not be the best for hosting at restaurants while fauns would be better suitable. It’ll have to be something that will be discussed at a later date when we have the Ministry.” James said

“We understand some of our bodies won’t be appropriate or practical or even sanitary for some jobs. We won’t hold you to anything in particular.” Lazakos said

“What about my people?” Cekex asked

“I know in the long run you want your homeland back, but that won’t happen in a year.” Harry told him

“But can it happen?” Cekex asked

“I think so. If Greece follows in our footsteps, then definitely. However, the only thing we can promise is to help you and if it fails, we can promise to help find a large unpopulated area if your people want.” Harry said evenly looking at Cekex who nodded in understanding

****~~~~~~~~** **

“Charlie come in. How is Harry? Has he healed?” Dumbledore said as he watched Charlie enter his office

“We know. We know you took Harry, and we know you and Greyback were going to resurrect Voldemort. We know everything. I want to be apart of it.” Charlie said folding his arms across his chest as he stared at Dumbledore

“Excuse me.”

“You heard me. I want to help. Harry has ruined everything; he just waltzed in and took over and I want him gone. I want everything back to normal. I want to mourn him not live with him.”

“I see…well you’ll have to prove you’re trustworthy you understand. Prove to me you are telling the truth.”

“How.”

“What are your parents planning?”

“A war. They’re planning a war. They’ll be gathering magical creatures over the next couple weeks to form an army to scare you. To scare the Ministry.”

“Come with me. I’ll take you to our headquarters and you can meet some of the others.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That poll has told me a lot about my readers.....  
> y'all just here for the SMUT.  
> lol your wish is my command.  
> More smut scenes for you coming up soon.

In the middle of the cold dark January night Charlie stood just outside the decaying wood fence that surrounded an overgrown lawn with a house, or what use to be a house, in the middle of it. The shack was from a muggle time period when wattle and daub was used instead of brick. Carefully Charlie stepped over the broken wood log in one of the fence posts and made his way through the overgrown grass until he was at the shack. Looking around himself he slowly made his way to the front door and twisted it stepping into the building shining a light with his wand.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t backed out.” Dumbledore said, “This way.” Charlie followed Dumbledore to a locked room and watched as his Headmaster lit the torches that lined the metal walls. Inside the room was a man who smelled like he hadn’t bathed in anything except his own body fluids for years.

“Is he dead? Is that the smell of a dead body?” Charlie asked wrinkling his nose

“No, he just hasn’t had a shower in a while and torture can cause some people to relieve themselves. Just ask your brother next time you see him.” Dumbledore said smirking, “Have you been told the story of Peter Pettigrew’s betrayal yet?”

“Yes. Dad told us.” Charlie said eyeing the man that was still laying on the floor motionless, “Are you sure he is alive?”

“He’s immobile. Now listen carefully. I want you to torture him, I want you to cast every spell successfully five times in a row on him then when you are finished with that, I will allow you into our headquarters.” Charlie took the scroll and nodded watching Dumbledore leave the room before he unrolled the list.

_Conjunctivitis curse_

_Alarte Ascendare_

_Entrail-Expelling Curse_

_Sectumsempra_

_Imperius Curse_

_Cruciatus Curse_

Charlie was a little disappointed that there weren’t that many dark curses but figured this was just to test him to see if he would torture someone. Which yes…yes, he would. He took aim at Peter, took a deep breath, and with a steady voice yelled, “CRUCIO!”

****_********_ ** **

Harry woke up with a scream coming from his throat and his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

“You okay?” Remus mumbled tiredly beside him

“Yeah...I’m fine.” Harry said

“No, you’re not.” Remus said rubbing his face with his hand, “What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked pushing himself up, “Did you scream? Or was that a weird dream thing?”

“I- I don’t know. I think so…?” Harry said confused, “I felt…pain. I was in a lot of pain for a split second then I woke up.”

“Was it real pain? Like do we need to get a healer to check on you? Or was it dream pain?”

“I’m not sure. I feel fine I think.”

“I’m getting a healer. Wake Sirius up and have him wake James and Lily down the hall.” Harry watched as Remus rolled out of bed and pulled on his black plush robe as he left the bedroom. Harry looked over at Sirius as he slept unaware.

“Siri.” Harry said gently pushing him, “Siri…Sirius.”

“Hmm?” Sirius hummed groaning as he turned his head away, “five more minutes.”

“Remus wants you to go wake up James and Lily.”

“Why can’t he do it?” Sirius mumbled

“Because he’s getting a healer.”

“For what?”

“For me. Now wake up.” Sirius turned to look at him as he opened his eyes and gave Harry a once over.

“You look fine to me.”

“It’s just a precaution. Just go wake them up.” Sirius groaned burying his face into the pillow before slowly rolling out of bed. He grabbed his blue plush robe and left the room with his eyes half closed still. Harry waited only a few minutes until Matthews and Samuel walked into the bedroom followed closely by Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily.

“Hey what’s going on? Are you okay?” Lily asked gently looking him over

“It’s just a precaution. Harry had a weird dream that we woke up from and we want to make sure the pain he felt was only in the dream and not outside of it as well.” Remus explained

“Stomach pain?” Lily asked almost dreadfully

“No no nothing like that...it was like an all over pain. It sort of felt like the Cruciatus Curse, but…tamer or foggy. Like it wasn’t hitting me, but I could feel it. It’s hard to explain.”

“We just want to make sure he and the girls are okay.” Remus said looking at the healers who nodded stepping towards the bed.

“Alright Harry just lay down and relax, we’ll do a quick scan to make sure the babies are okay then we’ll check on you and see what it was.” Matthews told him, Harry nodded laying down looking over at Remus and Sirius nervous.

“Hey it’s okay pup.” Sirius said taking his hand and kissing it, “If something was wrong, you’d know.”

“Most omegas know when something changes with their babies after the first trimester passes. Your instincts are strong, I’m sure it was just a weird dream that followed as you woke.” Samuel told him gently, Matthews waved his wand over Harry’s stomach slowly and after only a few seconds both heartbeats were heard strong and steady making everyone breathe a sigh of relief. After Matthews told them the babies didn’t have any signs to raise concerns Samuel got to work on checking on Harry.

“That’s strange. Your body is showing signs of a Cruciatus Curse, but it didn’t hit you it just travelled to you in a shock wave. It didn’t cause any damage to you or the babies, but it came through from your hand.” Samuel said

“What does that mean?” James asked

“It means Harry experienced something someone else is going through via a connection of some kind.” Samuel explained

“Wait let me see.” Matthews said stepping forward and running his wand down Harry’s body, “wait I’ve seen this before. You guys remember every Quarter moon Charlie would sometimes wake up screaming and demanding a bath or saying he felt something.” Matthew said looking at James and Lily

“Yeah, it started about age three, Charlie started waking up in the middle of night screaming and crying. He was hungry at times, ask for a bubble bath at other times, one night he said he felt hands on him. It was like-“

“He was experiencing what I was experiencing at the same time. Came through my hand though…that means Charlie was the caster and it backfired because he either said it wrong or didn’t do the right motion. He…He casted a Cruciatus Curse and it backfired and sent a shockwave through us both.” James left the bedroom and headed to Charlie’s seeing the bed was empty. He checked the ensuite as well before returning to Harry’s bedroom.

“He’s not in his room. Sirius, Remus, come with me to check the grounds.”

“Go I’ll stay with Harry until you come back.” Lily said looking at Remus and Sirius who nodded, kissing Harry before they reluctantly left the room following James, “Why would Charlie cast an unforgivable? Did you see anything else in this connection?” Lily asked looking at Harry

“It was cold. Really cold…like the room didn’t have any heat source and was made of metal. Maybe. I don’t know. It smelled…it smelled really bad…like familiar, but a familiar scent you don’t want to remember you know. Someone was on the floor though. It was aimed at him. He looked…disfigured.” Harry spoke in a confused tone as he tried to remember what he could, it wasn’t very clear though. He shook his head and looked down, “I don’t think it was out of self-defense.”

“You think he was torturing someone?” Lily asked softly

“Do you have a better explanation?” Harry asked looking at Lily who clearly did not as she looked away from him, “By gaining one son you’re losing another.”

“You don’t know that. There could be a reasonable explanation for this.” Harry didn’t remind that a few weeks ago Charlie all but said he wished Harry were dead and instead kept quiet. Harry swung the blankets off himself and got out of bed grabbing his own robes and tying it around his waist.

“Where are you going?” Lily asked

“To look for Charlie. I have better chance of finding him.” Harry said as he swung the door open and left the room heading downstairs. He just made it to the first level when the front door opened and Charlie stepped inside, “Hey Charlie.” Charlie turned looking at him in shock

“What are you doing awake?” Charlie asked

“Well, I was woken up by your backfire of the Cruciatus curse. Want to explain that?”

“Not particularly.” Charlie said as he handed a house elf his coat and scarf

“Well, you’re going to. Your father, Sirius, and Remus are outside looking for you.” Lily said as she came down the last few steps, “Where were you?”

“I was out.”

“Where?” Lily asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at Charlie, “Charlie Archer Potter if you do not answer me-“

“You’ll what? I’m seventeen I’m a legal adult.”

“That may be true, but you are still a child. My child. My child who was outside in the middle of the night casting an unforgivable. So, you will answer every question we have for you.” James said as he made his way towards them, “Understand?”

“And why would I do that? You don’t have it in yourselves to kick me out. To disown me. I’ll still be your son if I walk upstairs into my room and lock the doors. Let’s not make empty threats, we all know you guys won’t actually do anything.” Charlie said smirking before he slammed his shoulder into James’ and glared at Harry as he made his way up the stairs. “Goodnight family.” He called out as he rounded the landing to the second floor.

“He has you there.” Harry said chuckling getting looks from everyone, “Bad timing?”

“There will never be a good time for that Harry.” James said though he looked amused despite the situation

“Look maybe Remus, Sirius, and I should go to the pack housing for a few weeks. Maybe Charlie will talk when the inspiration for his torture plans isn’t in the same house as him.” Harry said hesitantly

“And it’s would keep Harry and the babies safe until we know what Charlie is doing and why.”

“We know the why. He told us the why a few weeks ago when he told me he wished I were dead. We don’t need another why. We need answers and we won’t get them if I’m here, but when I’m pregnant I can’t exactly be away from my mates for more than a few hours and Remus’ rut is going to start soon anyway. I need to finish my nest at the pack housing, and this will give me time to do it.”

“So, we’re essentially picking Charlie’s needs and wants over you.” James said shaking his head, “We’re a family-“

“When I got to Hogwarts, I ignored Charlie’s every attempt to be brothers. I didn’t want to study together, do homework, hang out, anything. I didn’t want to be close to him. I knew I wasn’t what he wanted, what any of you wanted, so I pushed him and you guys and even Ariel away as much as I could. Charlie confronted me about it and we never told you guys, but it was really bad. I said some things and he’s never forgotten them.” Harry said nervously

“What did you say?” James asked

“I don’t mean them now, but you know how I was in September before we talked and cleared the air. I was an asshole and I mean I still am, but at least not to you guys. Anyway, I told him you and mom were a means to an end…I would get my mates then I wouldn’t need you guys anymore. I’m an omega we have our ways to convince our alpha’s if we really wanted to and back then I really wanted you guys out of my life. I’m sorry alright. I told him I didn’t care about anyone in the family except my mates and that once we are mated, we would leave. I don’t mean it now and I probably didn’t mean it back then, but I still said it and although we’ve moved past it and I’ve apologized and told him I didn’t mean it he still hasn’t tried to be my brother ever since. We put up an act for you guys at first, but then we just stopped talking and stopped trying.”

“You were using us to get to Remus and Sirius?” James asked incredulously as Sirius laughed

“Only for three weeks.” Harry told him, “besides can you blame me look how handsome they are.” Harry said grabbing Remus’ and Sirius’ jaws and kissing each cheek

“Honestly, I’m not that shocked…you were such an asshole back then.”

“It was only four months ago watch it.” Harry joked, “Look I’m sorry and I mean occasionally I want to steal them still, but that’s only because Remus won’t have sex with me when you’re too close which to his definition is inside the house even though we had sex at Hogwarts multiple times with you just on the other side of the door.”

“I don’t need to hear this.” James said, “Wait what about Sirius?”

“James I once sucked Remus off while you were in the same bed as us. Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.”

“So, Remus gets left out?” James asked, “Wait no. Don’t answer that.”

“If I don’t get dicked down then he doesn’t get sucked down.” Harry closed his eyes and grimaced, “I’m really sorry. That one just…it just…flew out. I had no control over that. I am really sorry.”

“Good news is that hasn’t happened in a while which means the medication is working and I am only traumatized for… the rest of my life.” James said

“Right...I’m just going to go pack some bags now.” Harry said, “We’ll leave in the morning after breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That poll has told me a lot about my readers.....  
> y'all just here for the SMUT.  
> lol your wish is my command.  
> More smut scenes for you coming up soon.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchaa_44 FIGURED OUT MY PLAN WHEN THIS WAS BEING EDITED TODAY!!! HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!?!?! NO ONE ELSE FIGURED IT OUT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panchaa_44 FIGURED OUT MY PLAN WHEN THIS WAS BEING EDITED TODAY!!! HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!?!?! NO ONE ELSE FIGURED IT OUT!!!!

Finding a spot for his nest at the cabin was not as easy as it had been at the Manor and the Castle. It had taken a while before he found a spot hidden that would also be easy access for Remus and Sirius. Once he found it, it was easy to make and it only took a few days to get the blankets and pillows the way he wanted them, so the only thing left was to fill the space with his mate’s scents. That was the easiest part. If we wanted it, he would take it and purposely make sure his mates saw him take it before he disappeared to his nest. His nest was in the attic, the whole attic which was unused and was able to be locked from the inside which gave Harry the reassurance of privacy. The only problem was that the attic was over the hallway and his parent’s bedroom meaning they would definitely hear them during heats and ruts if they were over. It was unlikely, but it could happen. He would tell his parent’s that his nest was within hearing distance to their bedroom as a precaution, but he wouldn’t tell his mates in case Remus demanded he relocate it. As his alpha he was able to do that, not that he would, however. Harry was just coming down the stairs from putting a few more things inside his nest when he heard his parents and mates talking.

“I honestly can’t believe it took you three days to realize he lied.” Remus said

“Ah so he realized finally.” Harry said entering the living area with a grin, “Honestly I thought it’d take longer.”

“Remus gets a heat every three months. I can’t believe I let you make me believe he had one this month. His next one isn’t until March.”

“I couldn’t think of anything else to say. Have you talked to Charlie?”

“I have.” James said looking around, “Charlie decided, without telling us or getting our opinions or even asking first, that he is going to be the inside man. I’ve already tried talking him out of it, but he’s stubborn.” 

“So he’s…okay?” Harry asked hesitantly

“He seems to have a plan and he’s 17, I can’t control him. We told him the dangers, what it may come down to. He has his boundary. He hasn’t told Dumbledore you’re pregnant and has no plans to. The only thing we can do now is to let him do this. Be there if he needs us.”

“Good.”

“He also told me to tell you he loves you.” James said looking at Harry whose lips twitched

“Yeah well...feelings mutual.”

“He also told me to tell you he expects one of his nieces to be names after him in honor of his heroism.”

“Charlena…Charline... Charley… I don’t know...” Harry said

“I’ll tell him you’ll think about it.” James said rolling his eyes, “So what’s been going on around here?”

“Not much. Harry has been stealing our things and making us scent things randomly throughout the day. We think his nest is almost finished.”

“Just about. Which reminds…for future reference. The nest is within hearing distance of your bedroom therefore unless you want to hear things you won’t be able to unhear I’d suggest not being here when Rut and Heats are happening.”

“I will make sure my calendar is schedules. Remind me is Sirius expected to have a rut?”

“He should. He has a knot. It’s just a matter of time, my scent will bring it out one way or another. I’ll know what to look for now so I can give you a bit of warning.”

“Is it safe for you now?” James asked

“Yeah, the healers cleared me a day ago. I can have sex and am able to withstand a rut. I may have to switch who I have a rut with if it happens within the same month during my pregnancy, but hopefully Sirius will get his sometime within the next five weeks. I was thinking while Sirius and or Remus is in rut the other can be with you guys in case there’s a territory issue or possessive issue.” Harry said

“Wait you want us to leave during the other’s rut?” Remus asked confused, “there wasn’t a problem in September.”

“I wasn’t pregnant in September and Sirius wasn’t an alpha in September. We need to be careful. If Sirius or you aren’t possessive or territorial the days leading to the rut, then we know it’s safe. Or you guys could be willing to share. Either way Sirius isn’t ready for a knot, he would tear horribly still. Not fatally, but it would definitely be a one-time thing during the rut.”

“How will you know if there’ll be an issue?” Sirius asked

“Trust me. We’ll know. You’ll get possessive and territorial of me. The others scent could put you on your guard and you may feel the need to keep me away from the other." Harry explained

"What's in this chest? You've brought it with you everywhere you went." Lily said looking at the small chest Harry has had since he was confirmed as an omega." Harry quickly headed to the chest and moved it further away from her.

"That is not to be touched." Harry said, "Every omega when they present is given a gift by their parents. Cador and Lincoln were what I had at the time so the gifted me this. Every omega has a few things they keep in here for when they drop. An omega will know what they need and it's not to be touched or opened unless the omega drops. So...don't touch it. This is what omega's call their safety chest or comfort chest. If something happens to Remus to Sirius this will be the only thing that will pull me out of a depressive vegetative state." Harry explained a bit shakily as he messed with the chest, his omega already unsettled just by a simple question.

"What's in it? James asked

"I can't tell you. The contents remain a secret until it's opened and even then it's only revealed to their mates and family. I will need every scent around me if I drop once Remus and Sirius deem you guys as not a threat." Harry said

"Is the chest allowed to be replaced? The Storage Vault has tons of family chests that is bigger." James asked

"Yeah, I'd have to put the contents in alone, but you can definitely take me to see them one day."

"Good."

**** ******* ** **

**** ~Have Some Smut As An Apology For Taking Forever- ** **

Harry sat up looking around the bedroom confused. Something woke him, he just didn't know what. Then he heard it. A low growl coming from hid right, he turned and saw Sirius fast asleep on his back. His arms were above his head and his mouth was slightly opened, but that's not what kept his attention. It was the rock-hard cock against his stomach and the knot that was forming at the base. Harry shook Sirius’ shoulder gently at first, but like usual Sirius slept through it so Harry shoved him hard enough to push him off the mattress. Sirius fell to the floor taking the blankets with him which woke Remus who turned and glared at the blanket hogged only to sit up when he noticed Sirius had fallen.

“Really Sirius?” Remus asked tiredly

“Harry pushed me.” Sirius grumbled from where he was still laying on the floor.

“Why did you push Sirius?” Remus asked

“Because he wouldn’t wake up and his hard on was distracting me from my sleep.”

“Suck me off next time. Don’t wake me before the sunrises over a hardy.” Sirius complained, “Ride me in my sleep for all I care. I need my beauty rest, Harrison.” Sirius pulled the covers over his head and made to fall asleep, but Harry quickly pulled his hair to keep him awake. “Harry I am not a good lay at 3 in the morning. Wake me in 4 hours and I’ll fuck you then.”

“Sirius, I think your rut is starting. We need to move to the nest; you can sleep there until you can’t anymore. Since you’re first instinct isn’t to growl at Remus then I think it’s safe for him to join us if you want. You may feel a need to be fucked as you so elegantly put it. So, Remus may be needed. We’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t knot you.” Harry said

“Where is it?” Sirius asked

“Come with me. I already have it stocked.” Harry said grabbing his favorite cooling pillow from the bed and heading out of the room with his tired mates. He led them to where the attic entrance was which was a set of stairs hidden behind a thin door. Harry let them enter the attic first so he could send a Patronus to James and Lily and lock the door behind them. Any werewolf that entered the house or even came within a few feet of it would be able to smell an alpha in rut, so they won’t be disturbed as soon as Sirius’ scent starts to travel. When Harry got to his nest Sirius was fast asleep with the blankets pulled up to his neck, Remus was asleep pressed against his back with his arm around his waist, so Harry moved to Sirius’ front and cuddled up to his chest.

Harry woke up to a hand running through his hair, he snuggled into the hand as he opened his eyes slowing. He was cuddled up to Remus chest now instead of Sirius' and when he lifted his head to look around, he didn't see him anywhere.

"Bathroom. Something about a full bladder and secondhand pregnancy symptoms." Remus told him as his hand went down his back then around to his stomach. It was much rounder and more visible in most shirts these days, he was 15 weeks pregnant now and Remus was always touching his stomach. Sirius was often Padfoot and his head laid on his stomach most days as well. Sirius came into the nest a few seconds later and curled up behind Harry hugging his waist from behind.

"Hello my princesses." Sirius said rubbing Harry's belly and kissing Harry's temple. "Try not to kick his bladder please. I almost pissed myself." Harry laughed

"I'm sorry you're experiencing secondhand symptoms." Harry said as he wiggled his hips against Sirius' hard cock that was pressed against his ass. "How are you feeling?"

"Horny. I feel horny."

"Good. That's good. You should fix that." Harry said rocking his hips back feeling the head alone between his cheeks easily with his slick for lube.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh please. I'm fine. Come on put it in." Remus laughed from where he was laying

"Sirius it's not worth fighting. Harry will win and even if he doesn't the worst of it will hit probably by the afternoon you won't be able to help it. Might as well do it now."

"This isn’t a death march, you’re getting laid, at least try to be a bit more enthusiastic.” Harry said rolling onto his back to look at Sirius, “You know for thirty-eight you’d think you’d be more willing to have sex with a young…fit...attractive...innocent-“

“INNOCENT?!” Sirius and Remus both shouted

“A young, fit, attractive seventeen-year-old.” Harry said without batting an eye at their comment

“Yes, because my age has everything to do with wanting to have sex with you.” Sirius said rolling his eyes as he pinched Harry’s side before he rolled on to his back and put his hands under his head smirking, “Speaking of my age, as I am 38, I do feel a bit tired-“ Harry was quick to straddle his lap, grab his face and kiss him shutting him up before he could suggest a nap or something equally ridiculous. Sirius sat up as one hand wrapped around his hips while his other hand ran up his back and into his hair gripping it tightly, keeping his head in place as their kiss became heated and their tongues danced with the others. Harry groaned as he rolled his hips into Sirius’ feeling his hard cock against his own.

“Wait... what’s that smell?” Remus asked

“What? Oh, if it’s arousing it’s me.” Harry said before he was kissing Sirius again pushing him down on his back.

“No, it’s different.”

“Don’t care. Not important. Go find it if you must.” Harry said waving his hand at Remus making Sirius laugh, “Do not ruin this for me Remus. I’m just not getting him into it and if you ruin this by your nose picking up a scent, I swear to Merlin I’ll kill you.”

“Harry if Remus-“

“No. Absolutely not. You’re hard remember…horny…want sex. Yeah?” Harry quickly tried to kiss Sirius, but he was successfully distracted and pushing Harry’s face to the side as he sat up keeping his arms around Harry’s waist, “What is it Moonpie?” Sirius asked laughing as he dodged Harry’s kiss attempts

“It’s similar to Harry’s…but different.”

“Where is it strongest?” Sirius asked looking at Remus who looked around with his brows pulled together before he looked at them and leaned over smelling Harry’s neck making him giggle.

‘It’s so similar, but it’s missing something.” Remus said though that didn’t stop him from mouthing at Harry’s neck, “But you do smell as intoxicating as ever with a small difference due to your pregnancy.”

“Good difference?”

“Very good difference. It makes me protective of you, as the baby grows so does the scent.”

“I noticed it too.” Sirius said leaning in to mouth at Harry’s other side, Harry groaned as they fell back on the mattress, Harry sandwiched between his two mates. Sirius’ hand traveled from his hip to his entranced where he pushed two fingers in making Harry groan, Harry felt Remus’ mouth travel down his back then down where Sirius’ fingers were pulling them out before he felt Remus’ tongue replacing the fingers.

“It’s Sirius’ rut yknow, not my heat, we should be focusing on him before his alpha takes control and-“

“I’m not neglecting Sirius. Relax.” Remus said, Harry was confused until he felt more than saw Remus spread Sirius’s thighs further apart and pushed them closer to his body. Remus continued his ministrations on Harry as his two fingers felt around Sirius’ entrance feeling what he assumed was some of Harry’s slick there. It wouldn’t have been the first time Harry was so wet he’d leak onto one of them, but Sirius was practically as wet as Harry was. Remus didn’t pay it much attention and instead just pushed his fingers into Sirius making his groan. Remus pulled his mouth away and replaced his tongue with his other two fingers as he sat back and watched his mates take them. He added a third to each at the same time hearing them moan together, it was like music to his ears.

“Remus please just hurry up.” Sirius groaned; his hips kept tightening around Harry’s hips as Harry thrust their cocks together.

“You ready Harry?” Remus asked softly twisting his fingers in his mates at the same time feeling them both tense before moaning loudly

“Yes...yes...please.” Harry begged

“Up. Sirius remove your hands from his hips and hold yourself steady.” Harry straightened up as best he could, and Sirius did as told grabbing himself by the knot that was forming and holding it up. Remus grabbed Harry’s hips and guided him the a few inches over Sirius, “Harry spread your cheeks a bit.” Harry whined, but did what Remus said, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them revealing his stretched hole.

“Wait what are you-“ Remus slammed Harry down on Sirius causing both of his mates to moan loudly, both cursing, but Remus only gave them a few seconds before he was wrapping Harry’s arms around his neck with his back pressed against his chest as he made Harry ride Sirius, pulling him up and slamming him back down. Harry’s head was leaning back as his whine and moaned and cursed, his hands gripping Remus’ hair to have something to hold on to. “Alpha…alpha…please his- his knot is-“

“Don’t worry I’ve got you Harry. I know when to stop.” Remus said staring down at the knot as it entered Harry then popped out only to enter again when Remus slammed Harry down. He pushed Harry down on the knot the held his hips down, “Don’t move.” Remus kissed Harry’s wet cheek from his tears that he let escape making Remus worry, “You okay?”

“Feels so good alpha. So so good.” Remus chuckled

“What riding Sirius?” Harry shook his head leaning his head against Remus

“Being dominated. I’m an omega Remus, this is what I need and want all the time. I need you like this.” That made Remus falter slightly, “I know it’s not really you and you’re letting your alpha take over so you can give us what we both want, but I really need you to be like this too.”

“I’ll do better.” Remus promised, “Sirius roll you guys over so you’re in the middle.” Sirius’ arms wrapped around Harry’s back before he rolled them and adjusted themselves into a more comfortable position, “Harry back or knees?” Sirius leaned down and kissed Harry while Remus lined himself up and pushed into Sirius who groaned.

“Why the hell is it so sensitive? And when did you add lube?”

“Didn’t need to, Harry leaked all over you.”

“Not sorry at all.” Harry said pulling Sirius back down for a kiss, Remus grabbed Sirius’ hips and thrust into him moving him deeper in Harry, “Don’t you dare pull out of him.” Remus said before he bent started slamming his hips into Sirius, his mates moaning as Sirius made small thrust into Harry that his knot allowed.

“Oh fuck.” Harry breathed as he felt Sirius’ knot growing bigger inside of him, the small thrust it allowed him to make was just enough to continuously rub against his prostate. Sirius’s hands interlocked with his and put them above his head as they snogged, breathing and moaning into each other’s mouths as Remus used them. Harry’s hands went down to Sirius’ ass and he grabbed them pushing him harder into him whining as he hit his prostate harder as well. Sirius was eventually pulled out of him before his knot got too big to leave and Remus kept a finger wrapping around the begging of the knot to keep Sirius from entering Harry.

“Fuck Remus…Remus…you have to-“ Harry quickly left his daze and moved his hand to where Remus was thrusting into Sirius. His knot was hitting the ring, but wasn’t pushing in at all, but he could feel the thrusts getting rougher and sloppier, “Fuck Remus you’ve got to-“ Remus thrust harder, his knot stretching Sirius, but not yet entering. Harry wrapped his hand around the front of the knot keeping Remus from pushing it in like he was doing with Sirius.

“I got him.” Harry told him breathlessly before Remus growled and bit Sirius where his mating bite was created by him may years ago. As he did that, he grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned them above his head before he slammed his knot into an unprepared Sirius who jolted at the force before he cursed, his own knot slamming into Harry making all three of them cum unexpectedly.

“Oh fuck.” Sirius said breathlessly

“You oaky?” Harry asked

“Fuck. Yeah. I’m fine. Exhausted, but fine.”

“It’s okay to not be fine Sirius. You weren’t ready for it, you weren’t properly prepared and you didn’t even have lube and if you tore and there’s blood you can turn into a werewolf. You’re allowed to be pissed.”

“No, I’m fine. It hurts like there’s an uncomfortable stretch, but I’m not in pain.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s because you’re Harry’s alpha, but you’re my omega. You’re not in a rut, you’re in a heat.” Remus said kissing Sirius’ shoulder, “I figured it out when you took more of my knot than you should have been able to without comment. Harry can take a four-inch knot without noticing, you took four before your body started to realize it, but your scent…I couldn’t stop and then Harry tried to stop me and I just…I hated it. My omega telling me how to treat my other omega, but I don’t even remember the last few seconds. Moony took charge and he…he’s still on edge.” Remus said as he rubbed Harry’s wrist gently

“So, I’m Beta?” Sirius questioned confused

“No, you’re Harry’s alpha and you smell like an alpha to me, but you’re my omega you were my omega for twenty years so it’s no wonder when we all mated some of that stuck with you. We’ll talk when we’re not fucked out or breathless, but for now let’s just try to find a comfortable arrangement in this nest so we can sleep. I’m exhausted. Dominating two omegas is hard work. Just ride me when you need me next time and let me sleep.” Remus said tiredly as he laid his head on Sirius’ back. They waited until the knots deflated before they got comfortable in bed.

“So I’m-“

“Sleep.” Remus said covering Sirius’ mouth with his hand

“But-“

“Sleep.”

“I’m not-“

“SLEEP.” Remus growled turning his back to them making Sirius and Harry laugh

“We’ll talk after whatever this is, is over.” Harry said leaning up to kiss Sirius, “I can’t believe I didn’t think of this when we mated, of course you’re a fucking switch. You lucky bastard.” Sirius laughed as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panchaa_44 FIGURED OUT MY PLAN WHEN THIS WAS BEING EDITED TODAY!!! HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!?!?! NO ONE ELSE FIGURED IT OUT!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Sirius' "heat" was different than Harry's in more ways than one. For starters it had a different scent to Harry than it did to Remus while Harry's heat smelled the same to both of his mates. Sirius' knot was very much present which was something Harry did not have obviously. Sirius also needed to knot Harry as he was knotted by Remus for him to get the entire feeling of relief. _That_ had taken a few days to get right since they hadn't realized he needed it in a specific way. So, it was without saying that both Harry and Remus were exhausted by the time Sirius was over it around the fifth day.

"I'm never complaining about lack of sex again." Harry said as he placed a pillow down on the floor and sat on it not caring one bit that his family was there.

"I've apologized." Sirius said rolling his eyes, "I even rubbed lotion all over your body earlier."

"Yes, then you shoved your cock in me. You promised me a massage not sex."

"You're the one who got wet."

"So, did you it's not all his fault." Remus jumped in hitting Sirius

"MOVING ON PLEASE." James interrupted

"Right. Sorry." Harry said

"Wait before we move off topic. How was it?" Ariel asked teasingly as she looked at Harry

"How's your girlfriend?" Harry shot back

"Fair point."

"Yes, when are we meeting this mystery girlfriend?" James asked, "Charlie do you know who it is?"

"Me? I don't know half the shit that goes on in this family. I didn't even know Ariel was gay! I just thought she was exploring her options." Charlie said from where was laid out on a loveseat tossing up a rubber ball and catching it, "Wait are you gay?" He asked looking at her where she was sitting on the floor leaning back on her hands

"Sure. Let's go with that. We have something in common, we both like-"

"Don't say. Please for the love of Merlin don't say it-"

"Pussy cats."

"And she said it." James said sighing heavily pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "When did my children become like this?"

"When he came." Ariel said pointing to Harry

"Sure, I'll take the blame for this one. I corrupted my siblings." Harry said grinning as he looked at James who was staring up at the ceiling

"What did I do to deserve such crass behavior from my kids?" James asked

"Remember that time we drew cartoons of a naked-"

"NO! No, I do not remember such a time Sirius." James said glaring at Sirius who grinned as Lily turned to James

"Naked what?" She asked

"Oh, this will be good. Hand me the popcorn will you Charlie?" Harry asked sticking his arm out grabbing the bowl Charlie handed to him, "Okay continue. Father, I believe Mother asked you a question."

"Oh, wow so he does have a proper communication ability. Who knew?" James shot back

"James. Are you going to answer the question?" Lily asked

"It was nothing Lily. Absolutely nothing. Just silly teenage boy things." James said

"Pretty sure they were female things, but I could be wrong." Sirius butted in, "Moony? Do you remember by chance?"

"I think so...in fact, I am almost positive James was drawing by memory if the erect nipples were anything to go by."

"Ah yes I remember now. Aurora wasn't it Jamie?" Sirius questioned

"AURORA!" Lily shouted, "That Ravenclaw blint."

"Oooh mom doesn't like her. Dad is in the doghouse." Harry sang the last part

"Lily you called me a toerag and it was in fifth year. A whole two years before you even admitted to liking me let alone started dating me. I worked my ass off for your attention all of Hogwarts, forgive me for being a teen boy and wanting a bit of easy tit action during my time of rejection after rejection after rejection after rejection." James said

"BEAT HIS ASS MOM!" Harry and Ariel shouted together laughing

"Do you want a paddle?" Harry asked

"We don't have a paddle." Remus said looking at Harry as he gently hit his head, Harry and Ariel looked at each other before they both grabbed their mugs of tea and took a long sip

"More tea?" Harry asked standing up quickly

"I'll help." Ariel said standing as well gathering all the mugs even if they were still full hurrying out of the room giggling together.

"Wait do we have a paddle?!" Remus shouted looking back at Harry then at Sirius who shrugged

"Don't look at me I'm not the one giggling. Ariel and Harry are always shopping together who knows what they buy."

"Okay so who's shuffling?" Harry asked coming back carrying a tray with all of their mugs while Ariel followed behind with more snacks

"I will." Charlie said swinging his legs off the arm of the couch and stirring up grabbing the Uno card decks combining two of them before shuffling them together.

"I hope you guys are ready to get taken down." Harry said as he lowered himself down onto his cushion

"All talk." Charlie said waving his hand, "when I beat you I except Charlene and Charlena to be on their birth certificates."

"In your dreams." Harry said

"Have you three even thought about names yet?" James asked grabbing some finger sandwiches, "Lily and I had your names picked out by 20 weeks I think."

"Harry was the toughest one to name, we didn't commit until 25 weeks." Lily said

"I've thought about names ever since I was 13, but the one thing we all agree on so far is staying away from constellations. That was said immediately and really the only time we talked about it." Harry said

"Yeah, I am not carrying on the family tradition." Sirius said

"Figured you wouldn't." James said grinning as he took his cards sitting back on the couch, "youngest to oldest?"

"Oh, great so I'm last." Sirius said grinning

"Works for me." Ariel said flipping the card over then laying her own card down starting the game for the first Potter/Black Family Game Night.

*****

Charlie was the first one to turn in telling them he was leaving at sunrise to meet Dumbledore. He hadn't told them much mostly because he claimed there wasn't much to tell, but he's been more open and...around so they trusted him. After Charlie it was Ariel then James and Lily, all four heading up to the guest rooms leaving the mated couple alone downstairs.

"This was nice." Harry said from where he was in Remus' lap that he moved to a little while ago

"It was. Good on you for thinking of it. It feels....better." Sirius said laying his head on Remus' other shoulder tracing light circles on his covered thighs. His back was pressed against Remus' side and was towards Harry, but Harry didn't mind.

"Want to go outside to the back porch and talk there or stay in here?" Remus asked gently as he wrapped his arm around Sirius chest pulling him in tighter

"Right here is fine." Sirius said

"So, can Sirius get pregnant? Since he's your omega? Why didn't it trigger during your mating?" Harry asked

"Similar to my knot and rut his omega needed me to trigger it therefore we needed you." Remus explained, "I read about it in school, that passage has always stuck with him I just forgot it these last few months."

"And I can't get pregnant Harry. If I were able to, we'd have kids by now. Your age or younger." Sirius said softly

"You don't know that...if it's a conception issue- what's wrong?" Harry asked watching as Sirius' shoulders shook suddenly and his arms hugged Remus' arm that was wrapped around him. Harry leaned over and hugged Sirius around his chest from behind. They stayed like that until Harry's body was protesting the angle and he had to move. He made himself comfortable in Sirius' lap cuddling against his chest with Sirius' hand rubbing over his baby bump.

"When my parents found out I was gay they paralyzed me on my bed and gave me this potion they would make you hard, but unable to cum until it wore off. When it wore off you become so compliant that you have no control over anything. They had various women ride me for hours, some willing and some not willing. My parents didn't care. After the potion wore off, they drugged me again and I was waking up in St. Mungo's with my whole stomach wrapped tightly. They had my entire womb removed, everything from the womb itself to the delivery tube. They had my mammary glands removed and everything was burned before I woke up. I ran away and went to the Potters and I told Euphemia everything they night and I couldn't stop crying. I didn't tell James or Fleamont, but I think they got the hint when they saw the scar along my stomach. James even offered to transfer his to me, but they sealed me up and the chances of it working were slim."

"I'm sorry." Harry said hugging his neck

"You don't need to apologize Harry." Sirius said softly, "I meant to tell you before now, but it just hasn't been brought since September."

"You don't have anything to explain anything to me." Harry told him

"I just want you to know Harry that whatever you went through, we may not understand it completely, but we are here for you. If you ever feel the need to talk about anything."

"I know it's just...hard to think about. Especially now."

"Now?" Remus questioned running a hand through Harry's and Sirius' hair each

"When I loved him, I promised to carry his cubs one day. I wanted him."

"Harry you were manipulated and groomed and lied to and abused."

"I know that now, but back then I didn't and despite that, I still loved him. As much as I could have at least."

"He was your first love?"

"In a way. I mean looking back it wasn't - it wasn't real love."

"It was real enough. Want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Your training perhaps." Remus said

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to share." Sirius told him

"They would knot my mouth a lot. I'd pass out from lack of oxygen it's why I was so scared when I gave you two blowjobs for a long time. I was terrified you'd do it by accident, and I'd panic, or Remus would accidentally do it without meaning to. I knew you two wouldn't have done it on purpose, not without talking about it first, but I was still scared. When Remus almost did it to you during his first rut, I knew I had few seconds to act before it wouldn't come out without some damage to one or both of you. But ruts and heats are different, you can't really blame the person for what happens during it even if it seems like they have themselves control."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun. My jaw was sore for days." Sirius said rubbing his jaw, "What about the Dursley's? Do you remember anything from there?"

"No. I remember some things, but I don't remember anything significant."

"Alright my two lovelies. You two head off to bed and I'll clean up then meet you upstairs." Remus said

"I can clean -"

"You're pregnant and sore and have been hiding your yawns for the past two hours. Nice try. Off to bed."

"Come on Harry. Let's go snuggle."

"Or we could-"

"No." Remus said sternly looking at them two as they blushed, "I'm exhausted and I'm quite sure I'm all dried up. No more sex. I need at least another day to recuperate."

"Fine. Fine." Harry said intertwining his fingers with Sirius' as they headed up the stairs, "For an alpha with two omegas you'd think he'd want more sex." Harry mumbled

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to." Harry sang out, "OW! You can't hit me with a stinging hex I'm pregnant!"

"I got you on your leg, you're fine." Remus said without looking at him, "When I come upstairs and if any of you are hard, I'm sending you to the nest."

"Come on." Sirius pulled Harry to their room where they stripped down and pulled the blankets down before climbing into bed. Harry took a little longer to fit into a comfortable position with his stomach and then once he was ready, he wrapped Sirius' arm around his waist and tucked his head under his chin. Harry was asleep before Remus entered the room.

Harry woke up in the dark bedroom and looked around trying to figure out what woke him this time. He slowly got out of bed and pulled on some clothes then made his way down the stairs slowly. He froze at the last step when he heard a whimper, he stepped down and looked around his immediate surroundings. Harry heard a loud wail that lasted only a few seconds. He turned to the cupboard where they kept cleaning supplies and other unimportant things they didn't use much since they had magic. He threw the door opened and ducked his head as he entered to avoid hitting his head on the stairs. He spun around in a slow circle trying to find anything stepping just a few steps closer when suddenly the door slammed closed behind him. He jumped turning to look at the door before he turned the light on only for it to flicker a few seconds before going out. Shrugging Harry turned to the door and stepped into it as he turned the handle only for it to not turn and for him to actually run into the door. Frowning he tried to turn it again, but it wouldn't budge. Harry rolled his eyes as he knelt on his knees to try and break the lock but as he went lower to the ground the smell of urine and human feces and old cum hit his nose making him gag.

However, all the things together caused Harry to experience flashbacks after flashbacks of his small dark room where he was hungry all the time and had a mattress covered his every human body fluid imaginable. He remembered being little and tired and hungry and weak as he cried at the door begging to be let out. He remembered hands, so many hands and things being thrust at him and rashes and eating bread and having a bath twice a month with too cold or too hot water. When Harry's mind cleared, he was banging on the supply closet yelling and pleading only seconds before the door was flung open and he collapsed in the comforting scent of his alphas. He clung to his mates as he sobbed, his body shaking, and he was sure he was still mumbling something. He heard voices. Mostly male, but he was with his alphas they wouldn't let anyone hurt him he was sure of it.

Remus had woken up already climbing out of bed and barely remembered to pull his robe on as he headed his omega screaming. Sirius was right behind him.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE JUST LET ME OUT!" Harry shouted between his sobs as he banged on something, James slung open his door across the hall.

"What-"

"Its Harry he's not in bed." Remus said looking around, "Sirius go to his nest maybe-"

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

"Downstairs." Remus said running down the stairs skipping as many steps as he could without killing himself. He rounded the banister and ran to the storage closet grabbing the handle and turning it only to find out it was stuck. "A wand I need a wand I can't break it down without hurting him and the babies." Remus said as he tried the handle, "Harry!? Harry it's okay- you need to-"

"Here." Remus turned to see Lily handing his wand and he quickly broke the lock. He swung the door open catching Harry before he fell. Harry clutched at him as he sobbed mumbling 'let me out' over and over again.

"It's okay. It's okay you're okay. You're okay." Remus said softly as he hugged his shaking omega close to him. Remus carried Harry to the couch and laid him down watching only a few seconds as Harry's body shook and his chest rose and fell rapidly with his heavy breathing.

"Should we call a healer?" Sirius asked

"I'll do it." Lily spoke softly stepping out of the living room to use a different floo.

"Get his chest." Remus said looking over at James

He nodded walking to where the chest was under folded spare blankets, so it was easily assembled but also disguised. James moves the spare blankets and opened the chest freezing as he stared at the item on the very. He teared up as he reached out for the familiar baby blanket and picked it up noticing the stuffed animals, he had as a babyy were under the blanket on top of another one that James recognized as his own baby blanket. He remembers giving it to Harry that night before the attack and it having went missing with Harry.

"James what is- is that his baby blanket?" James nodded as he out the blanket down then carried the chest to the couch. He laid the baby blanket over Harry and watched as his body relaxed.

"Should we move him to the nest?"

"No, he said he'd need all of is around and I don't know if he wants James and Lily there yet. Nests are private and are reserved for mates and cubs only. The occasional family member or omega."

"Healer Matthews is on the way." Lily said as she came into the room stopping in shock when she saw the baby blanket Harry was currently snuggling against his face.

"Not now let's just make him comfortable."

Remus placed the black dog stuffy beside Harry's head then the wolf, stag, doe, and he hesitated, but set the rat stuffy down. It was a cute rat plushy all things considered and they were all well-loved and clean and taken care of despite them being 17 years old. They were also scented heavily of Harry's scent and when Remus pulled put the last item, he heard something fall into the chest. Looking in he picked up the chain necklace slowly as he stared as his and Sirius' old wedding bands, they room off a few months ago. His lips twitched before he wrapped the chain around Harry's hand lightly watching as his hand squeezed them. Harry was peaceful now as his breathing slowed down, and eyes peeled open revealing the fog upfront of them. He stared at the stag stuffy before he grabbed it and hugged it close to his chest.

"Daddy." Harry mumbled as he snuggled the stuffy

"What's going on?" Matthews asked as he hurried into the living room, "he's dropped, he's in his safe space. The last place he remembers being safe. Why is this an emergency?"

"It's the way he dropped. We just want to make sure he didn't hurt the babies." Sirius explained not mentioning that they figured Harry dropped on their own _thank you very much_.

"What happened?" He asked

"He got stuck into a supply closet under the stairs and for all we know he could have been slamming his body against the door. He was frantic to get out." Remus told him

"It's rare for an omega while dropping to harm their cubs, it can happen, but it's rare. I'll just do a quick scan. Was it a trauma drop?"

"Yeah, we think so. It's the only explanation. He's not scared of the dark and he has never reacted this way inside closed off spaces before. His nest was on a closet at Hogwarts once." Remus said as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair

"Is there possibly a scent inside the closet that could have trigger this?" Matthews asked

"No, I don't think so but the space was small, pitch black, and under the stairs the only thing that was missing was the scent." Sirius said as he looked over at the supply closet

"Most omegas during a trauma drop wet themselves. Did Harry?" James asked causing Remus and Sirius to look at him, "I read the books it's in the chapter about different typed of drops."

"You read a book?" Remus asked without thinking, "never mind um...I don't know I can only smell his drop...it's hard to explain, but his scent needs me focused on him and I can't smell anything else."

"Same with me I can only smell Harry's scent not Harry himself. If he did and either the noticed it or smelt, it then Yeah it definitely would have triggered something."

"With the pregnancy, the drop, and whatever flashback that happened it did cause him to have an accident. Nothing that a bath can't handle. The babies seem fine, moving around and active probably from Harry's overwhelming emotions, but they're perfectly healthy. A hot bubble bath, some warm clothes, all of this stuff, a big cuddle in his nest with you four, and he'll be fine in a few hours. He won't remember anything, not during these drops, but he'll obviously know something happened. It'll be best if all of yours scents are with him, I know the bath may be a bit weird, but Harry could react negatively to having his parent’s scents gone."

"Nothing I haven't seen already with all three of them. It'll be fine." James said, "I'll go run the bath."

An hour later Remus was laying Harry down in the middle of his best where the baby blankets and animals were. James and Lily were on one side with Remus and Sirius laid on the other side. Charlie and Ariel laid at the foot after they had woken them up and had them come up with the promise of not kicking them in their sleep. Once everyone was settled in and the lights were dimmed as much as Remus dared the cuddled around Harry and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is posted on my Tumblr now if any of you want to stay updated and connected with me I'm on there everyday. Also there will where you can send me any prompts, ideas, or just asking me if I could write something specific. That is also where I will be posting a sneak peak of my next story, Haven't decided if I'm doing another HarryxRemusxSirius or doing something different yet. I know this pairing and HarryxSirius doesn't have a lot of good stories last time I checked so I want to try and fix that.


	10. Ten

**_Since_ ** [ **_ValeriaLilian_Black_ ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ValeriaLilian_Black) **_[One Wattpad] (She is also translating this series on her profile) likes to point out things that I explain in my head, but not in the chapters, this is a_ ** **_short_ ** **_explanatory_ ** **_chapter_ ** **_of male pregnancies and wombs_ ** **_and_ ** **_such_ ** **_that_ ** **_sort of got away from me briefly. Y'all_ ** **_would_ ** **_probably_ ** **_never get_ ** **_answers_ ** **_if it wasn't for her. I have_ ** **_not_ ** **_edited this I'm_ ** **_typing_ ** **_this straight_ ** **_from my_ ** **_phone_ ** **_so_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_sorry for any mistakes._ **

**April 1997**  
*Before Harry. Sixth Year.*

_During the_ _first_ _Witch hunt in Europe in 15th through 18th Century the wizarding population was dying out_ _quicker_ _each_ _year_ _. Witches were shared_ _and_ _were bred at the tender age of 15 with the help_ _of_ _potions to make it as_ _safe_ _as_ _possible_ _. However with every witch born there_ _were_ _five wizards born. The wizarding world was getting less populated so to save their people from_ _extinction_ _every Potions Master was tasked to create a_ _population_ _that_ _would_ _create_ _a_ _womb for a male_ _to_ _carry a child safely. The potion_ _was_ _created_ _after many failures and it_ _was_ _the last hope the_ _wizarding_ _population_ _had. They shared their_ _creation_ _around_ _the world_ _after_ _their_ _first_ _successful male_ _pregnancy_ _and_ _birth. Over the decades Potions Masters around the world perfected it until they had the version the_ _use_ _today. In 1789 a_ _potions_ _master_ _created a_ _potion_ _interlaced with a_ _spell_ _that_ _would_ _automatically interact with a male_ _fetus_ _to give it a womb_ _while_ _developing_ _in their mothers or breeder's womb. Other Potions Masters have perfected it_ _over_ _the_ _years_ _for_ _chances_ _of_ _miscarriage_ _are lessened and the risk_ _of_ _womb_ _failure_ _was_ _almost_ _nonexistent_ _, but only_ _the more_ _recent_ _parents_ _have actually taken_ _it_ _and_ _given_ _it to their_ _children_ _._

"Why do I need to know this again?" Charlie asked from where he was laying on his stomach in his parent's and godparents room

"Because it's the history of our people." His dad said looking over at him, "your mother took the revised one in 1980 when she was pregnant with you and Harry."

"Why?"

"In case one of you ended up with a man or a woman with low fertility rate. Besides you were going to get one anyway through your father's magic. Your father has one, after Ariel's hard pregnancy we played around with James carry a child, but we decided we didn't want any more." Lily said gently as she graded papers

"Why don't you two have kids of your own then?" Charlie asked looking at Sirius and Remus

"Charlie." James hissed

"We can't have kids Charlie. Remus can't carry due to his werewolf status and I can't have kids." Sirius said gently

"When I'm out of school I'll be your surrogate." Charlie said teasing making them laugh

"We'd rather not have the Potter DNA in our children thank you and besides I think it'll happen on it's own in due time. We haven't lost hope completely." Sirius said

"Don't worry about it Charlie just finish the chapter so I can tell you how many flashcards you got wrong." Remus teased hitting Charlie with the stack of cards that covered the History of Male Breeding chapter in the History of Magic book.

"I'm not that bad at it."

"You got two right yesterday." James said

"It's boring. History of Magic is boring. I can't help it, it doesn't stay in my brain."

"Make it fun then." Remus said

"You say that as if it's easy." Charlie mumbled before he turned the page in his book

"I have to go meet Dumbledore, I'll be back in time to listen you fail miserably." James said ruffling Charlie's hair on his way out. He was just rounding the corner to the hall leading to Dumbledore's office when he saw Dumbledore and a teen boy talking.

"I just need to talk to him for my assignment for History of Magical Families NEWTs if I don't talk to him now then I'll have to wait until make ups in August." The boy was saying, "I've been contacting you for two months almost about setting up a meeting with him."

"And I have told you no each time."

"No offense but I don't see how this is any of your concern. He's my biological father."

"Harry if you do not leave the school premises I'll contact the Auror department and have them drag you out. The answer is no."

"I'll owl him myself then."

"And I will block your attempts. Every letter that comes from you will be sent to me. The answer is no." James frowned as he headed towards them

"Still don't see how me speaking to him is any of your concern. Actually I think I'll go find him myself -"

"You'll do nothing of the sort."

"Albus what's going on?" James asked looking between Dumbledore and the boy promptly doing a double take when he looked at him.

"James nothing that concerns you. Head up to my office and I will be there shortly."

"Actually since you're here I just need to ask a few questions about the Potter bloodline and-"

"The answer is no Harry."

"I don't mind answering a few questions Albus." James said not able to look away from the boy, "do I know you?"

"Well I'd hope so I did sort of come out of yours balls once upon a time ago." Harry said, "I'm your-"

"Harry here is a distant cousin of the Potter bloodline, very distant and he likes to joke about it. He was leaving."

"Actually I was staying." Harry said looking at Dumbledore narrowing his eyes

"Come with me James." Dumbledore said pulling James to his office, once the door was closed he quickly wiped the last few minutes from James' memory and poured him a cup of tea as he looked around confused.

"Good evening James. You were in quite the daze, what were you thinking about so deeply?"

"I lost it. Weird. You wanted to desk to me?"

"Yes I did I wanted to know if Charlie will be joining to class for Heirs next year or not?"

"Oh no I am teaching him myself. He doesn't want to be heir, but with Harry...gone...it falls to him. It's been hard, I'm getting the paperwork in August to switch it."

"Good. That's good. That was all really, last day for registration and I noticed his name wasn't down." James nodded and left the office seeing Remus staring out to the grounds

"Hey moony. You look like just saw a dead man walking."

"I could have sworn...I swear it was..."

"Remus?" Remus jumped and turned to James

"I could have sworn I just saw Harry. He smelled so similar to Harry and his face was exactly like yours and- he looked at me."

"We've all seen Harry a few times Remus."

"No I swear to you James he was real. He looked at me as if...as if he knew me. As if he recognized me."

"Even if it was true it's not possible. He was barely over a year old."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Remus said slowly as he stared out onto the grounds again, "come on."

"What were you even going here?"

"Not sure. I just....needed to come I guess. Weird I only have those urges whenever Sirius is distressed."

"Maybe you have a third mate. Sirius would like that. He was always asking me to join you three." Remus laughed bumping James with his shoulder

"Not happening." Remus said looking back out to the grounds, "must have been something else."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys ask for some fluff? No? Well too bad. Here it is.

Harry sat as close to the fireplace as he deemed safe. He had his baby blanket wrapped around himself still, but everything else was back into the chest.

“Do you want to be alone?” Harry turned to see James leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, “Do you remember last night at all? Sirius and Remus tired to stay with you this morning, but Milo was adamant you may want to be alone when you wake up considering.”

“I don’t remember anything after coming down here, but yeah when I woke up, I wanted to be alone.”

“And now?”

“You can sit down, and we can find out together.” James cracked a small smile and rounded the couch to sit down on the cushions, “What happened?”

“You got locked inside the storage cupboard. We think you were living inside a memory and your magic locked yourself inside and then you panicked, and your magic kept you there.”

“I heard crying from the cupboard. It’s foggy but I know I came down here and opened the cupboard to find the source. After that I don’t remember anything.”

“We woke to the sound of you banging on the door pleading to get out. Remus was in a right fit because we couldn’t break it down in case, we hurt you or the babies. No one brought their wand, so someone had to go get one. By the time we got you out you were dropped, and we got a healer to make sure you and the babies were okay.” Harry nodded looking at the flames, “You okay?”

“Do you think they love me?”

“Who?” James asked confused, “The Dursleys?”

“What? No.” Harry said laughing briefly, “Remus and Sirius. Do you think they love me?”

“What kind of question is that?” James asked moving to sit beside him, “Of course they love you. Do you not see how they look at you? Don’t they tell you it enough?”

“They haven’t said it at all.” James frowned

“They haven’t told you they love you yet?” James asked confused

“No. I mean…I know it’s a difficult situation sometimes considering everything, but I figured we’ve been mated for three months and they haven’t said it yet.”

“I’m positive that they love you Harry. Maybe just say it first? They probably don’t even realize they haven’t said it to you out loud. They’ve probably said it enough times in their head and they’re convinced one of them was heard. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“What if they don’t? What if we’re just…reading them wrong or something. I’m not going to say it first just for them to beat around it awkwardly.”

“Harry, I know them better than anyone. Trust me when I say they love you.”

“More than just for being your son?”

“Yes Harry. Definitely more.” James said wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders, “you just need to say it first or ask them yourself. I’m positive they just haven’t realized they haven’t said it yet. They are completely head over heels in love with you.” Harry laid his head on James’ chest and closed his eyes relaxing against him. He didn’t know how much time passed, but he knew he jerked when the front door opened, and Sirius and Remus came through the front door. Harry looked over at then and grinned noticing Remus was carrying a wrapped bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath while Sirius was carrying a heart shape case of chocolates.

“Told you.” James whispered before he was standing up and heading upstairs

“Why did he leave?” Sirius asked walking up to him with Remus

“Probably so he wasn’t the awkward middleman between the three of us? What is this?”

“Our anniversary passed while we were out of the country as you know. Then our second night back Charlie happened and then Sirius’ heat. These last two months you were on bedrest, so we haven’t actually celebrated our mating anniversary yet. Figured flowers and chocolates could never hurt.” Remus said as they sat on either side of Harry and handed both over

“Happy anniversary love.” Sirius said kissing his temple, “if a little late.”

“Thank you. I- I really needed them today.” Harry said laying his head on Sirius’ chest

“We figured you would. What else do you need?” Remus asked gently as he rubbed Harry’s back, “I’m sure you’re feeling extra emotional today, do you want to lay down and cuddle?” Harry nodded as he started tearing up, “oh little one come here. I’ll carry you.”

“You can’t carry me what if I’m too heavy or big or –“

“I carried you last night now hush.” Remus picked Harry up bridal style and carried him up the stairs, “Bedroom or nest?”

“Bed-Nest.” Sirius walked ahead and helped Remus navigate up the stairs to the nest where they laid him down and cuddled him between them.

“Anything else?” Sirius asked

“I – well…do you love me?” Harry asked looking up at his mates who immediately frowned in confusion even as they grinned

“Do we love you? What sort of question is that? Of course, we love you.” Remus said

“Differently than you love Charlie?”

“Obviously.” Remus said amused, “Why are you asking that?”

“I just…You hadn’t said it yet, so I didn’t know for sure.”

“What? Yes, we have.” Sirius said pushing up on his elbow looking at Remus, “We have, I know we have.”

“I’d remember if you told me you loved me.” Harry said

“Yes-“

“No, we haven’t Sirius. We’ve said how much we love him to each other and when he was sleeping, but not actually to him.” Remus said as he pulled Harry closer into his hold, “Harry sweetheart we love you. I’m sorry. Sometimes Sirius and I are just so use to knowing the other one loves us that we don’t say it out loud therefore we don’t tell you, but we do. We’ve loved you for a long time. Before we even mated.”

“Have we really not told you?” Sirius asked watching as Harry shook his head, Sirius laid down and kissed his forehead.

“It’s been like…implied, but I figured I read too much into it all.” Harry said as he laid his cheek against Sirius’ chest, “I love you too though. Just so you know.”

“We know sweetheart.” Remus said softly, “And if you didn’t, we’d just have to work harder.”

“Remy?”

“Yes?”

“Can you just…fill me please?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Considering?” Harry nodded even as he teared up again, “Harry-“

“Please? Please Alpha?”

“Hey…hey…okay. It’s okay. Close your eyes okay? Take a deep breath and relax.” Harry nuzzled into Remus’s palm that was under his cheek closing his eyes as he felt far too vulnerable still. He hadn’t dropped, but he knew he would if he didn’t feel safe again soon. Feel protected. Remus pulled down his sleeping pants then reached over and grabbed some lube for some extra help considering Harry wasn’t producing enough slick to make an entrance easier.

“Don’t stretch me…just- I need you.”

“Harry-“

“Please.” Harry’s voice broken and he sniffled feeling a kiss press to his temple and forehead by his alphas before he felt Remus spread his cheeks apart and smeared the lube over his hole. Remus lubed himself up then after a moment’s hesitation slid straight in until he bottomed out, “Siri-“

“Harry that’s not-“

“Please. I need you too. Please.” Sirius was clearly very hesitant before Remus handed the lube bottle over.

“He knows what his body needs and can handle more than we do.” Remus said, Sirius nodded the lubed himself up after removing his clothes and spread more than enough around Harry but didn’t stretch him like Harry requested as well. Harry hiked his leg around Sirius’ waist and felt the head of his cock push into him the gradual slide of his cock stretching him until he also bottomed out. Harry moaned brokenly as he wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck hugging him close. He was sandwiched between his two alphas and always already feeling better when he wiggled his hips.

“Please.”

“Harry that’s not wise. One or both of us could knot you and we can’t risk that.”

“Just rock me to sleep.” Despite the situation Remus and Sirius chuckled as Harry’s request, “I trust you guys.”

“Alright. Slowly.” Harry nodded burying his face into Sirius’ neck as he felt Remus and Sirius get into a slow rhythm of one thrusting in and one pushing out. It was slow and loving, but if anything, that’s what made it more passionate. The angle was horrible, and it was…odd, double penetration was meant to be fast and rough, so no one knew how awful the angle was, but despite it all Harry was hard within minutes. Sirius and Remus picked up a little speed, but it stayed very loving and relaxing as Remus wrapped his hand around Harry and jerked him off while he and Sirius rubbed against each other’s knots that was resting just outside of Harry’s rim. Harry moaned as he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer until he felt it right at the edge…it was right there he just needed one more thing.

“Alphas. Alphas please.”

“Harry we can’t knot you. You know that.” Remus spoke softly

“But I need it and-“

“No, you-“

“Yes, I do, I promise my body can handle it. Please-“

“No.” Harry whined pitifully, desperately.

“What if only one of us does it?” Sirius asked

“No both.” Harry pleaded, “Please…I promise…I wouldn’t need it so badly if it would hurt the babies. Please Alphas.” Remus and Sirius share a look before they sighed

“Hold on to Sirius.” Remus said softly, Harry grinned tightening his arms around Sirius’ neck as he felt their thrust pick up a bit more force so they could knot him properly. Harry closed his eyes then moaned a bit too loud when he felt one knot enter him closely followed by a second one stretching his inner walls further than he thought was possible. It wasn’t until Sirius and Remus’ first spurts of their orgasms hit his walls that Harry was able to orgasm as well, his whole body and omega relaxing in ways he didn’t know they had been tense. He fell asleep before he was even finished, his omega safe and happy after such a traumatic drop.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized why I can't make a story without James Potter being alive. It's because movie adult James Potter looked like a 30+ year old man and I can not let that slide. James was 21! 21! Why the hell do we have Adrian Rawlins playing a 21 year old man when he was 43! 43! That is more than DOUBLE THE AGE OF THE CHARACTER! Ben Whishaw, Jake Gyllenhaal, Simon Helberg! We had options! Fucking waited three more years MATTHEW GRAY GUBLER COULD HAVE BEEN JAMES POTTER! I'm mad.

Harry turned and glared at Charlie who was currently in his bedroom shaking him.

"Why am I always being woke up in the middle of the night? What! What do you need that can't wait until sunrise?!" Harry asked growling slightly, he was pregnant damn it. He wanted to sleep a full night just once.

"Shhh!" Charlie hissed, "come on I need your help."

"No. I'm trying to sleep."

"You're going to wake them come on." Charlie didn't stay for Harry to argue and only left the room. Harry huffed and after struggling for far too long he finally got out of the bed without waking his mates. He found Charlie in the living room with a small light on.

"What was so urgent three in the morning?" Harry asked looking at the clock

"Guard change at the house takes about ten minutes. Can you turn into your wolf without harming the babies?"

"Yeah of course I can. It's weird anatomical things you learn when you’re a cub, but yes. Turning doesn't harm the babies." Harry said

"And you can do everything you were able to do before?"

"I mean yeah a bit. I can't go head-to-head with another wolf, but most spells don't harm the wolf body as you know."

"Good then come on. How fast can you run?"

"Depends. How far is it?"

"I have to apparate us a few miles away from the house. They changed locations and they're due to change again in a few days."

"Wait... Remus and Sirius will kill me if I do this." Harry said

"Remus will give you a lecture you mean."

"Point taken." Harry said looking over at the staircase, "but they're still my alphas and I don't know what we're doing."

"We're getting Peter. I need your help come on please."

"Alright. Fine. Let me get dressed and my wand."

****

Harry and Charlie landed in the middle of a dense forest with thick trees all around them.

"Guard change is at five. We have an hour to get there so don't overwork yourself."

"How far away are we?"

"The wards? Twenty miles. The house? Thirty miles. How fast can you run?"

"Varies between seventy-five and one hundred miles per hour depending. We'll get there don't worry about that. How do I get passed the wards?"

"This. Took it from Tonks in a meeting. She thinks she has misplaced it, so I need it back." Charlie said handing him a pendant of a Phoenix.

"Cheesy. I hate it." Harry said rolling his eyes, "after we get Peter?"

"My cover will most likely be blown, but that's another reason why I wanted you here. Maybe if we can make it look like wolves attacked, he'll think it was your past pack." Charlie said as he held up a bag, "I've been taking his blood since I joined."

"Smart. Alright let's get going." Harry shifted into his wolf form and wanted a few minutes for the babies to settle before he lowered himself and let Charlie climb on.

Charlie hesitated, looking down to his belly briefly before he looked to Harry who rolled his eyes. Charlie sighed and climbed on keeping his feet and legs locked around his body, so he didn't kick him. Harry started off slowly, building up to a comfortable speed so he didn't jostle Charlie or the babies. The thick trees made it a bit harder to navigate, but Harry made sure to keep himself steady. The babies were more protected in his wolf form than in his human body, but that didn't mean if he fell, he didn't harm them. Charlie stopped him right at the edge of the wards and they waited only a few minutes before shift change before crossing it. Another ten miles until they got to an old wooden shack in a large circle clearing that only had tall weeds to stay hidden in.

"Come on." Charlie whispered as he got off and the led the next few yards to the shack.

Staying as low as they could they made it to a side door that was hidden inside the wall. Charlie peeked his head inside then stepped in followed closely by Harry. Inside of the room smelled of human body fluids that had Harry in a mild panic and the smell of a man who was clearly dying. His body smelled like death, or close to death at least. Charlie withdrew his wand and walked up to a slumped body and quickly, before the man even noticed they were there forced him into his animagus form and shoved him into a small cage that barely gave the rat room to move. It squeaked loudly, tried to move around the cage and escape, but the cage was too tight, and Charlie silenced it before it could alert someone. Harry turned into his human form and grabbed the bag from Charlie when he offered it. He opened it revealing a ton of 35 ml vials of blood.

“Is that enough?”

“More than.” Harry grabbed a bowl and poured each vial into it ending up having to expand it more and more until it had more than a liter of blood. Carefully Harry carried the bowl to a spot where Peter was slumped offer and poured it slowly. He turned into his wolf form after putting the bowl aside and stepped into it grimacing slightly then made a few bloody pawprints and flung some of the floor on the walls a bit just for effect with his claws. Harry turned into his human form and looked at Charlie.

“Lay down in it.”

“What? No!” Charlie said keep his voice down

“Yes. Come on they’re getting close to the shack.” Charlie hesitated more than Harry was ready to tolerate this morning before he held onto the cage tightly grimacing as he sat in the blood pool. Harry turned into his wolf and grabbed Charlie gently on his jacket and dragged him to the door making sure to have just a little bit of fun with it earning a smack from him on his head. He dragged Charlie and the blood trail all the way through the weeds and out of the wards then behind a thick treen.

“I hate you.” Charlie said as Harry turned into a human again, “That was the grossest thing I have ever done.”

“Oh, hush let’s leave before Remus and Sirius realize I’m gone.” Harry wrapped an arm around his stomach and grabbed Charlie just before they apparated away. They landed just outside of the cabin that was thankfully still dark.

“Thanks Harry.” Charlie whispered as they entered the cabin

“Of course, but if you tell my mates about this, I’ll murder you.” Charlie cracked a smile as they toed off their shoes

“It’ll be our secret.” Charlie said just as they rounded the entrance and froze seeing the whole family wide awake sitting by the fire which was the only light until Lily turned the switch on, “Or not.”

“Charlie whose blood do I smell?” Remus asked calmly

“Blood?” Lily asked looking at Remus then at Charlie

“It’s not mine.” Charlie was quick to say

“Whose is it?” Remus asked again

“Peter Pettigrew’s.” Charlie said hesitantly as he revealed the cage with the silent rat, “He’s alive we –“

“You took your pregnant brother to a hideout to kidnap a man who is most likely a death eater?” James asked

“I was fine.” Harry argued rolling his eyes slightly as he stepped forward, “I’m not an invalid, I can still do things.”

“Charlie sit down.”

“You may not want me to do that.” Charlie said wearily, “Harry sort of dragged me through a puddle of blood and weeds so…”

“Had to make it look believable.” Harry said with a shrug

“Go shower and come right back down here then.” Charlie nodded and headed upstairs in a hurry Harry looked between his mates and his parents before he made his way to his mates.

“Am I getting a lecture too?” He asked but they didn’t reply, didn’t even look at him, “Am I getting a lecture by my parents?” He asked but again they didn’t even acknowledge him. Harry looked to his parents who looked like they wanted to say something, but they didn’t and only grabbed the cage Charlie had set down and placed it on the coffee table.

“Why isn’t he making a sound?” James asked

“Charlie silenced him.” Harry said glancing between his mates and Peter, “guys…you’re not even going to look at me? Really?”

“Should we turn him into a human?” Remus asked looking around Harry at James. Harry’s jaw dropped and he looked between Remus and James.

“Not yet.” James mumbled

“We can’t leave him in that.” Sirius said, “and he needs food who knows when he was last fed or given water.”

It took a few more minutes, but eventually Harry understood. He was being ignored. He neglected to talk to his mates so his mates we’re doing the same thing, but on a higher scale. Completely ignoring Harry as if he weren’t there. Harry chewed his lip before he knelt on the ground at Remus’ feet and hesitantly, he slowly lowered his head down onto his lap. His cheek pressed against his legs as he looked at the fire. He sat there silently just watching the fire, he heard Charlie come back down, but didn’t dare move especially when Remus gently ran a hand through his hair. That was all the acknowledgement Harry got as he sat there listening to Charlie get a length lecture that was mostly about dragging his pregnant brother, who just a few days ago had a traumatic drop, around on secret missions. Harry felt his eyes tear up as listened to the severity of it all, it was no doubt planned this way because he highly doubted James would tell Charlie in detail about miscarriages and stillbirths and complications if something had happened. His mates continued to ignore him until Harry was sobbing. Then, and only then, did they stand up, Sirius helping Harry up as Remus said he was taking Harry to the nest to talk. Harry didn’t let go of Sirius, forcing him to carry him all the way up to the nest. When Harry calmed down Sirius and Remus gave him a lot of cuddles, but also a lecture about the importance of communication . Especially when Harry knew the plan ahead could be dangerous and life threatening. _Especially_ when Harry was pregnant.

_______________________________

That morning, after a long nap, Harry made sure make steak omelettes for his mates served in bed of course. Afterwards they, as a whole family, sat in the pool room at Potter Manor and prepared to let Peter out of the cage. They had the room completely sealed; Harry has warned them about the smell, so they were dropping the rat into the pool for stench control and to keep him from running away.

“Alright Peter. You will either drown and die as a rat, or you’ll turn into a human and come up for air. Got it?” James said to the loudly squeaking house. James opened the cage and quickly tossed it into the pool, the rat flying out, but landing in the water.

However…

“Rats swim. Who knew…” James said unimpressed as they watched the rat swim around in circles inside the pool, “Well that failed.”

“Oh yeah…rats swim.” Harry said placing his hands on his hips, “so…plan B? I turn into a wolf and scare him?”

“Yeah, sure go ahead.” James said with a shrug, Harry immediately turned into his wolf form and stalked around the pool then he clawed at the rat as if it was a toy. He made it go underwater then let it come back up before doing it again and again. The squeaking got louder and louder until just when the rat was losing strength it turned into a very ugly human that had Harry scrambling backwards in disgust. Harry quickly ran behind Remus and turned into his human form.

“Did you have fun?” Remus asked amused

“A little bit.” Harry said as he sat down and rubbed his stomach watching as Sirius and James grabbed Peter’s arms and kept him from struggling, Harry’s eyebrows rose seeing Sirius’ biceps flexing in the wet material since he was inside the pool.

“Peter you either answer our questions or we send you to the Ministry and they question you and considering that dark mark on your arm I’d say you wouldn’t last.” James said

“So, you can kill me? Your son tortured me for a month!”

“Yes, and you almost got us killed! I’d say we’re even.” James snapped as he and Sirius dragged the man out of the pool and into a chair that they restrained him in.

“Struggle and you’ll fall into the pool and you’ll drown.” Sirius said, “We’re not going to kill you Peter. Though I’d like to.”

“I didn’t have a choice! He tortured me for a week! I-I-I I made a deal with him. One life for Seven!”

“Seven? What are you talking about?” James asked

“I knew if I didn’t tell him he’d kill me then go after Sirius and Remus. They’d die before they told him anything, but eventually he would find out and I knew he’d kill all of you. He only wanted Harry. He said he’d spare everyone else except Harry. Harry had to die.”

“Why Harry?” Lily asked

“Because Charlie was born at midnight on the first of August.”

“He didn’t fit the prophecy.” James realized

“Wait we don’t share the same birthday?” Harry asked

“You were born at 11:57 on July thirty-first and Charlie was born a minute past midnight on August first. We just always celebrated it together, when we told Charlie he wanted to continue to celebrate on the thirty-first.” Lily told him as she looked at Harry, “You were the last July baby born.”

“Born as the seventh month dies.” James said bitterly shaking his head, “what a joke.”

“Wait you’re telling me a Dark Lord believed in a prophecy that was that vague? Did he hear it himself? Like was he there when it was said?” Harry asked standing up

“A reliable source told him a little bit of it.” Peter said vaguely

“I don’t buy it. A Dark Lord? Believing a few lines of a prophecy? Please. Prophecies, most of them at least, don’t come true until _at least_ century after they’re prophesied.” James looked at Harry from his eyebrows pulled together, “What? It’s true.”

“What?” James asked

“It’s a book written and cowritten by Mopsus and Cassandra Vablastsky. Five out of ten prophecies are set centuries into the future, three out of ten they are set in the next century, two out of ten is set in fifty years, and one percent of them will actually happen in the next ten years. The chances of a prophecy being casted and for it to happen within months, for any part of it to happen within months, is very slim. The prophecy of the defeat of Grindelwald for example was prophesied three centuries ago.”

“Grindelwald didn’t have a prophecy made of him.” Sirius said

“Yes, he did. In the book of foretold prophecies. It’s an old book and you need to pay big money to see it, but if you have a NEWT in Divination then you get it half price for a few days. If there is a prophecy about Voldemort and I, it’s in there. His magical core is destroyed therefore the prophecy has likely been fulfilled. Not to mention Voldemort was incredibly smart, he had top scores on everything. He should have known the prophecy wasn’t about him.” Harry said, “I’d bet big money this ‘’prophecy’’ foretold in 1980 isn’t in there. Bet it’s a sham you get you locked up in a house only Dumbledore and a few others knew the location of. Easy targets.”

“How much for the book?” James asked

“With my NEWT it’ll only be ten thousand.” James looked at Harry who shrugged

“10k for a book for a few days?!”

“15 for a week.” James looked over at Sirius

“Really?”

“He’s your mate.”

“He’s your son.”

“As if 15k will hurt a vault either of you own.” Harry said looking between them

“Fine. It better be one damn good book.” Sirius said folding his arms to look at Peter, “So what do we do with him?”

“I can eat him.” Harry offered, “Just an offer.” He said quickly raising his hands when everyone looked at him

“I say we take him to the ministry. Tell them what we can and get that book while we’re there. That book may not solve a lot of questions, but it could solve some. Plus, it’s our only lead as of right now until we hear back from the other leaders we’ve reached out to.” Lily said

“Sounds like a plan. A plan for you four adults while I look through baby catalogues and eat peanut butter with sauerkraut and pickles. I’m dying for sauerkraut.” Harry said before he kissed his mates and headed into the kitchens not noticing the looks of disgust on everyone’s faces. Not that he would have cared either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized why I can't make a story without James Potter being alive. It's because movie adult James Potter looked like a 30+ year old man and I can not let that slide. James was 21! 21! Why the hell do we have Adrian Rawlins playing a 21 year old man when he was 43! 43! That is more than DOUBLE THE AGE OF THE CHARACTER! Ben Whishaw, Jake Gyllenhaal, Simon Helberg! We had options! Fucking waited three more years MATTHEW GRAY GUBLER COULD HAVE BEEN JAMES POTTER! I'm mad.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to describe Nina as best as I could without saying offensive, I wanted to described her skin as "chocolate" like some of the skin tone palettes I searched describe the skin tone I want. However I don't know how that word is felt about. So if I have a human being with a darker skin tone that can let me know if that descriptive word for a skin tone is offensive or not that would be most appreciated. If it is (or isn't) please comment a few words to describe a darker skin color that you do not find offensive at all. Please and Thank you!

_A blood pact made in the blindness of young lovers._

_Brings the death of a sister and the divide of two brothers._

_A vial is created indestructible and a symbol._

_Yet the one to destroy the vial._

_Will put an end to the Alliance._

“Told ya.” Harry said as he showed his family the prophecy made in 1622 that had a FULFILLED stamp on it and the names ‘Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald’ written on it, “Now let’s see… Tom Riddle.” Harry said pressing the tip of his wand to the book. The book vibrated briefly before it flipped its pages and landed one a prophecy.

_The one born to end the Dark Lord will be born at the end of Av._

_He shall be born with great power, power the Dark Lord knows not._

_Born to parents who have thrice defied him._

_He shall survive before he lives and live after he survives._

“I fucking hate prophecies.” Charlie mumbled as he rubbed his temples, “He shall survive before he lives and live after he survives, What the hell does that mean?”

“If you are forced to survive through hardships it’s not really living. There’s a difference between surviving and living. I survived the Dursleys, I survived the bite and the old pack. I was living though. Not according to this apparently.” Harry explained, “Dumbledore sure as hell twisted this prophecy to match the one he wanted. He must have seen this during the hunt through his prophecy. When Voldemort rose, he kept an eye out.”

“The end of Av? The ecclesiastical calendar, right? Hebrew Calendar?”

“Yeah, it’s the fifth month of the Hebrew Calendar. It’s July in the modern world so it’s the seventh month now.” Sirius said folding his arms as he looked at the prophecy, “What I don’t get though is the power still. What power?”

“It could be anything. If he thought my magical levels would be the same as the average 18-month-old and they weren’t then I had power, he didn’t know about. Less or more. Either way. Besides, it’s fulfilled anyway so it doesn’t matter anymore.” Harry closed the book and looked at his parents, his mom was staring at the book with a look Harry knew all too well.

“Can a person have more than one prophecy about them?” Lily asked.

“Yes, but if it’s unfulfilled finding it and making sure it’s about the right people is hard. Nearly impossible in some cases.”

“Leave that to me.” Lily said taking the book and heading out of the room.

“Are you going to share your theory?” James asked

“No! I’ll be in the library if you need me.”

“Anyway...” Harry said playfully, “I got baby catalogues calling your names.” Harry said looking at his mates.

“Our names or my wallet?” Sirius asked.

“Either one will do. They’re not particularly picky. However, if I have to pick out everything myself the likelihood of me ever calling your names ever again is very slim. Completely your choice though, don’t let me influence you to participate in your daughter’s nursery at all.” Harry said innocently.

“I don’t think participation is optional.” James said slapping his two best mates on their back grinning widely.

“Neither do we funnily enough.” Remus said as Harry rubbed the side of his face against Remus’ bicep and shoulder.

“That’s because it’s not. Come on we’re baby shopping now.” Harry grabbing both of his mates’ wrists and pulled them out of the room to their old bedroom where the catalogues were. He had a small little bed nest made that he settled in as soon as they got there. They settled in beside him and grabbed one of the many catalogues he had on the bed and started looking through them.

**_*************************_ **

Harry stared wide eyed at the deliveries that arrived outside of their cabin the next day. Sirius and Remus were out with James and Charlie doing something or another that he wasn’t allowed to help with since he was pregnant. So, Harry was alone staring wide eyed at many heavy boxes he knew perfectly well he wouldn’t be able to touch without one of the alphas, betas, and some omegas growling at him. He looked around not seeing anyone, so he slowly put a hand on one of the dresser boxes, just a single hand and immediately pulled it away when he heard a warning growl from behind him.

“Little one...” A female voice said dragging it out, Harry turned and saw Nina making her way to him, “I know you were not about to touch those boxes.”

“Course not. I was just going to push them against the banister and come ask for help.” Harry lied and she knew he lied which was why she raised a delicate eyebrow at him that he quickly turned away from.

“Your alphas don’t spank you enough.”

“Tell them that.” Harry retorted with a grin as he looked at her, “So what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit?” He asked.

“I actually wanted to speak to you about your twin brother.” She said as she picked up one of the boxes and carried inside.

“Charlie? Oh, just set it against the couch.” Harry said watching as she set the box down, “What about Charlie?”

“It can wait until I’m done with this.”

Harry nodded and moved into the kitchen to start a pot of tea. Nina was done with the boxes the same time Harry had finished the tea and came into the living room with everything on a tray.

“Thank you little one.”

“You are welcome. So, what about Charlie?”

“I can’t help but to notice that he has been around more…any particular reason for that?” She asked hesitantly.

“Besides my mates and I living here and my family here most of the time?” Harry questioned, “It was complicated for a while…he’s on a different path right now and we’re giving him space to find where it leads him while also keeping him close just in case. Why do you ask?” Harry explained vaguely.

Nina’s cheeks turned darker as she stirred her sugar into her tea. After her sugar had dissolved, she poured a dash of milk into her mug and stirred again not once speaking until she took her first sip.

“Does Charlie have a partner?”

“A girlfriend? No and I not setting him up with you in case your mate shows up one day. I understand he and I are irresistibly good looking, but I will not set my brother up for a heartbreak.” Harry said defensively glaring at the alpha in his living room who had the audacity to even think-

“He is my mate.”

“What.”

“Charlie is my mate, Harry. His scent though…it confuses me. I can’t tell if it’s omega or beta. With him being human he doesn’t know…he doesn’t have our scent strength.”

“How have you been staying away from him then?”

“A lot of self-control and he wasn’t around a lot. Now that he’s here more or less every week it’s getting harder. I wanted to wait until I spoke to you, you know him best. Do you think he’d be….interested?”

Harry looked at Nina. Really looked at her. She had pretty deep dark skin with tamed black curly kinky hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were big and brown, and her makeup was done to complicate her face and skin perfectly. She was a muggle girl, turned when she was fifteen while out in her neighborhood during a full moon. Her parents came to visit sometimes, but most often than not she left to visit them. They were obviously new to everything, but they accepted their daughter and loved her still. If Harry remembered correctly, she had just turned twenty-one in the beginning of January.

“Oh, trust me he’s interested. I caught him staring at you a few weeks ago.” Harry said grinning as he watched her blush again, “I can ease him into the idea if you want me to? Be there to soften the news?”

“No, I want to talk to him alone.”

“Well then I should warn you if you’re planning on him going down south you should probably fake it. Or direct his head and hold him there. Otherwise….” Nina’s jaw dropped and she quickly laughed throwing a couch pillow at Harry.

“You’re sick Harrison! I wasn’t planning on it the first day!”

“OI! I’m pregnant don’t hit me!”

“It was a pillow. You’re fine. Besides, you are holding my nieces.” Harry’s eyes widen as she smirked.

“Awwww I am aren’t I!” Harry gushed tearing up suddenly as he pouted, “You’re going to be such a great aunt Nina!” Nina’s eyes widen as Harry started crying.

“What…what just happened?! Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Holy fuck it’s just a pillow Harry! Are you- Should I take you to the doctor?! Healer!? Whatever it is?!” She asked panicking but Harry was sobbing already clutching a pillow close to his body. She stared wide eyed until she just got up and ran out of the cabin, but Harry didn’t care or notice all that much since he was currently having an emotional breakdown. Nina came back with the Healer and after he scanned him he laughed his way through telling Nina it was just his hormones and that he would contact Remus and Sirius to come handle it. So that was how Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Ariel, and Charlie found him. Crying into Nina’s chest, she had refused to leave his side until someone got there.

“Hey darling what’s wrong?” Sirius asked gently as he kneeled upfront of him and Remus took Nina’s spot.

“It’s just- that babies are- they’re just so LOVED!” Harry said turning into a sobbing mess again as he curled into Remus’ lap.

“Really? This was the emergency.” James said chuckling as he rubbed Harry’s back, “Poor thing.”

“I can live with a little less heart attacks Harry. Just so you know.” Sirius said as he sat beside Remus and cuddled him, “I swear my heart stopped.”

“Oh, hush he’s hormonal. It’s not his fault.” Lily said as she kissed Harry’s head, “Poor thing is right. He is hormonal and he’s getting close to his fifth month. He’s tired and his body is going through a lot.”

“Charlie may I talk to you for a moment?” Nina asked quietly so not to disturb the adults and alpha comforting Harry.

“Sure. Outside?”

“Yes please.” Nina led the way outside and away from the cabin all the way towards her own cabin though they only sat outside on the porch. Her cabin just happened to be across from Harry’s so if his family looked for him, they’d see him easily.

“So, what is this about?” Charlie asked.

“Harry and I were talking earlier about you and I wanted to tell you myself before Harry does. I’ve been warned about his loose lips.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t keep a secret well. Spills within hours of finding out something. The only one he kept was the pregnancy.”

“Different circumstances. Omegas are fiercely protective of their cubs, even if they’re not born yet.”

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Nina pressed her lips together briefly then licked them and took a deep breath before speaking.

“As you know Alpha’s don’t know who their mate is until their mate is seventeen. Of age. Our mate’s family members will have a special scent that makes us protective of them as well. You probably haven’t noticed a change in Sirius and Remus because they were already protective of you.”

“Right yeah I read that in a book somewhere. I think one of Harry’s.”

“Well, I guess there is no other way to say it.” Nina said looking around briefly before she looked at Charlie, “Omega’s no matter the gender usually only mate with male’s with alpha’s no matter the gender can be fluid since we don’t need anything except submission. On the rare chance that an alpha woman mates with a male he will usually be a Beta. Rarely are they omega because most omega’s need a knot to settle their heat. However, if the male is omega there are ways to handle the heat together if the male so chooses. If-”

“I’m sorry why are you telling me this?” Charlie asked interrupting which had Nina itching to snap, growl, and or spank. She couldn’t decide. She took a deep breath then decided to just say it.

“You’re my mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to describe Nina as best as I could without saying offensive, I wanted to described her skin as "chocolate" like some of the skin tone palettes I searched describe the skin tone I want. However I don't know how that word is felt about. So if I have a human being with a darker skin tone that can let me know if that descriptive word for a skin tone is offensive or not that would be most appreciated. If it is (or isn't) please comment a few words to describe a darker skin color that you do not find offensive at all. Please and Thank You!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a shorty? Yes.   
> Is this a rewrite of a 3k chapter because I wrote over my chapter that I swore I published never actually did so quickly wrote this one? YES.   
> Don't hate me.   
> Should we make Charlie have a sexual identity crisis? I think so. I think I want him bi.   
> So tell me what you think in the comments.

“I’m your mate? Are you- like are you sure?” Nina’s smiled amused and nodded.

“I’m sure. Your scent is very…intoxicating. It’s addictive. I could hold myself back when you didn’t visit as often, but with you here at least three days a week it’s been harder. I wanted to wait until I knew what you though about the idea before I told you.”

“I’m not an omega, am I? I don’t feel like one…”

“We won’t know until we mate. If you being human, it’s different. Like Sirius he wasn’t omega or alpha until they completed their mating as a triad with Harry. Sirius could probably help you here…help understand the differences with a human and werewolf mating.”

“Right. How are you an alpha though? You’re…female.” Nina raised a single eyebrow and looked at Charlie.

“All because I’m a woman does not mean I can’t be dominant.” Nina said calmly, “Your mother for example has your father by his balls.”

“Yeah, but dad is a pushover he doesn’t count.”

“In this pack we consider her to be the alpha actually and your parents are aware of that. James isn’t a pushover; he just has a more…domestic personality than most men. He lets Lily be in charge because Lily has more…fight in her personality. We won’t know what you are until we mate, you could be beta or an omega, either way that doesn’t change what I am. There is another thing I need to tell you…” She said hesitantly.

“What is it?”

“I think we have another mate…I don’t know for sure; I’ll have to ask Remus a few questions since he’s the only one I know of with two mates. There are some signs, but I don’t know for sure. Anyway…for now, I think you should take a few days to talk with Harry and his mates and think and then we can talk again afterwards.”

“Right. I’ll just…bye.” Charlie quickly headed back to the cabin and saw Harry was thankfully no longer crying and was instead eating a bowl of…something.

He headed upstairs to the room that he usually slept in and locked the door with magic before pressing his back to it. He closed his eyes as he rested the back of his head against the door sliding down it as he hugged the pillow he summoned closed to his chest. It seemed like ever since July their lives haven’t stopped changing. It seemed that getting Harry came with problems they hadn’t been prepared for. Charlie loved Harry, sure he wasn’t exactly what he had hoped or pictured, and they weren’t as closed as Charlie had imagined they would be, but they were getting there. Harry had been standoffish and rude and just mean the first few weeks, but he was slowly opening up and Charlie knew he wasn’t going to just up and leave anymore. However sometimes Charlie wondered if life would have been easier if Harry hadn’t shown up, hadn’t contacted James. He wondered if it would have been easier if they had remained clueless about everything. Charlie loved his family…he knew he wouldn’t be able to raise his want at them on the other end of a battlefield which was why he had decided to take Harry to get hideout to get Peter. His parents had taken Peter to the ministry and that was headline news the next day, so he knew his cover was blown with Dumbledore. He didn’t know if he were ready to fight his friends though…he was in the middle of his family and his friends and he knew deep down that Remus and many other creatures deserved their right to live as best a life as they could, but he didn’t know if he was willing to curse his friends to get it done. Now he had a mate…a life partner…a bloody wife as Harry said mating was like marriage. He had a future wife who was a werewolf who deserved to have a job and a life, and he probably had another mate as well…another wife because he was straight damn it. He didn’t care what his brain liked to come up, he was straight. He liked women. End of story. He didn’t have a problem with gay people or bisexuals obviously he was raised by his gay uncles who he thought was married to his mom and dad as well until he was eight, but _he_ _wasn’t_ gay or bi. 

*********

Harry gave Charlie a few days of alone time before he was entering his bedroom after being let in. Harry sat on the bed beside Charlie and leaned against the pillows on the headboard.

“Charlie I can’t imagine what life feels like for you these past seven months, but I know it’s my fault, so I am sorry about that. I’m not sorry for contacting you guys and becoming a family, but I am sorry that with me came all of this.”

“Don’t apologize Harry it’s not your fault.”

“It sort of is. Charlie, I don’t want you to feel obligated to pick a side because you’re not. You don’t have to side with Dumbledore or us, this isn’t a war, this is just a protest…a revolution. This isn’t Voldemort vs. Dumbledore we’re not going to terrorizing towns of people to get what we want. We’re doing this the right way; we’re not firing the first curse. If Dumbledore throws the first curse, we’ll protect ourselves, but we’re not making this into a war of good and bad. We’re going to the ministry, we’re getting numbers to show we are not alone in this, but we’re not starting a war.”

“I know that, but it feels like this is a war.” Dumbledore has his hands in the ministry you realize, he has people there ready to dispute you the second you enter the building.”

“Which is why we’re doing it. It’s not right. Do you realize if I hadn’t contacted James, if we hadn’t met, I’d be a sex slave right now? I’d be sold every night to the highest payers and probably wouldn’t have made it to my twentieth birthday. My kids risk the same fate if an alpha male want them, he can take them. If they’re omega do you realize the danger, they are in?”

“I know Harry and I would protect them with my life without a doubt, I’d kill for them if it came to it even, but I just don’t-“ Charlie cut himself off and pressed his lips together feeling his eyes tear up, “I don’t want to be part of a war that could mean I have to raise my wand at my friends to protect my family.”

“We’re not asking you to.”

“Not yet.”

“We wouldn’t ask that of you Charlie. Is Nina asking you to pick a side?”

“No. I don’t think so at least. I haven’t even spoken to her since she told me. She thinks there’s another one…another mate. Told me to take a few days and think.”

“I know she talked to me, Remus, and Sirius two days ago. She asked us questions and she told us who she thought it was.”

“Who is it?”

“Sorry I’ve been ordered not to say anything. Remus, Sirius, and Nina use their alpha voice on me. I seriously cannot say. I’ll choke on my words…literally and who knows what other punishment I’ll get especially with Nina giving them ideas. Although getting spanked by Remus and Sirius does have a few interesting outcomes.”

“Gross Harry. How are you able to even think about sex looking like that?” Harry’s jaw dropped and Charlie’s eyes widen, “No- I didn’t mean-“

“Are you saying I’m ugly Charlie? That I’m fat? That I’m unattractive? That I’m not sexy? Are you saying that I can’t make my mates hard? REMUS! SIRIUS!”

“NO! No! Stop! Don’t call for them I didn’t mean it like that Harry!” Charlie said desperately trying to cover Harry’s mouth, but it was too late as Sirius and Remus stood in the doorway.

“Charlie told me I was a fat ugly person who couldn’t get you hard and that I shouldn’t think about sex because you’re not interested in me at all anymore.” Harry accused pointing his finger at Charlie as his jaw dropped.

“I did not say it like that! I just said I couldn’t understand how to can think about sex when you look the way you do.”

“See. He thinks I’m fat and ugly.” Harry said walking to his mates, “You should have sex with me on his bed as payback.”

“DAD!!! HARRY IS TRYING TO SEDUCE REMUS AND SIRIUS IN MY BEDROOM!” Charlie shouted.

“HARRY DON’T TRAUMTIZE YOUR BROTHER!” James shouted from downstairs.

“DAD CHARLIE CALLED ME FAT AND UGLY AND SAID I CAN’T GET MY MATES HARD BECAUSE OF IT!” Harry shouted smirking at Charlie.

“CHARLIE DON’T CALL YOUR PREGNANT BROTHER FAT OR UGLY AND DON’T CHALLENGE HIM BECAUE YOU KNOW HE DOESN’T GIVE A FUCK IF HE HAS SEX IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COUCH FOR ALL OF US TO SEE!”

“Get out of my room.” Charlie said throwing a pillow at Harry as he laughed.

“Love you Charlie I’m going to go have sex now bye.” Harry said grabbing Sirius and Remus’ wrists and pulling them to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a shorty? Yes.   
> Is this a rewrite of a 3k chapter because I wrote over my chapter that I swore I published never actually did so quickly wrote this one? YES.   
> Don't hate me.   
> Should we make Charlie have a sexual identity crisis? I think so. I think I want him bi.   
> So tell me what you think in the comments.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: UNCONSENUAL TOUCHING!! WILL BE ######### WHEN IT STARTS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: UNCONSENUAL TOUCHING!! WILL BE ######### WHEN IT STARTS!!
> 
> Remember I am updating by my phone so any mistakes please let me know and when I have my monitor I WILL fix them.

*Hogwarts Castle - Headmaster's Office*

"Are you sure this will work Lucius?" Albus asked.

"Yes. I'll suggest it to the board tomorrow and it should pass within a week. Even if he is pregnant, he can't hide from this." Lucius said with a smirk, "and our deal?"

"Is acceptable. You may have him first if and only if we are granted temporary custody.” Albus said eying the blond patriarch.

“Good. This I shall get started.” Lucius stood and left the headmaster’s office.

“Albus are you sure including Malfoy was a smart idea?” Moody asked, “Lord knows that man is only loyal to himself.”

“Lucius will get us Harry. That’s all that matters as of right now. Let’s just hope he isn’t pregnant yet.”

“And if he is?” Molly asked.

“Abortion potions. Slicing spells. Curses. It’ll be handled the second we have him in our care.”

“We’ll just be careful not to be around him during the full moon. Poor Peter…”

“Yes, however he wasn’t important. We now know Charlie was in fact not aligned with us like we hoped. It’s a shame, but nothing that can’t be fixed.” Albus explained as he looked out the window thinking and stroking his beard.

“I would hope so. What of the other Potters and Blacks?” Moody asked.

“Poison? Potions? Curses? For now, we need to focus our plans about Harry.” Albus said turning to face Moody and Molly, “We’ll meet again when Albus has an update.” Molly and Moody took that as their dismissal and when he was finally alone in his office, he pulled out the page he kept under a blood protection and read the words that told him his fate so long ago.

_The fall of The Alliance shall create a darkness in the lone lover._

_A thirst for power shall blind him to what is Good and what is Evil._

_The Blindness will shape a Dark Lord onto a path of evil righteousness._

_The Dark Lord shall fall by the Savior of Av’s end._

_The Savior will bring an end to the lone lover whose blindness has caused darkness._

_When the lone lover falls only then will there be peace._

Albus scuffed, he was not dark. He had no darkness in him. He was the lightest person in the world, a savior, a hero. Because of this paper he has done everything to keep darkness away from him. Because of this paper he had been willing to get rid of an infant. For the Greater Good. For the world. He was _not_ dark.

************

Harry came down the stairs smiling widely as he rubbed his stomach. Week 21 started out horribly at first, but now three days into it things were getting a tad better. For now. He knew later down his pregnancy he’d be miserable again, but for now he was in a happy place with his belly, weight gain, mood swings, swelling feet phases, excessive hair loss and growth, unmanageable hunger, excessive fatigue, and finally weird cravings that had his family covering their mouth with their hands and avoiding looking at his plate almost anytime he ate anything. Which was more often than not. Harry was happy. For now. The only thing he really wanted to complain about was that _apparently_ his mates couldn’t just fuck him into the mattress all day every day. _Apparently_ , they had things to do and his insatiable horniness was not on their priority list. Harry took great offense to that.

“Good morning Harry.”

“Good morning Ariel.” Harry said grabbing his favorite mug and moving to the kettle, “Where are the others?”

“Meeting with the Veelas again.”

“Right. I forgot. Any news about the Elves?”

“Yes, they have a meeting set up in three days. They’re busy, they want to get the first bit of meetings finished before you’re pushing the babies out.”

“Well, they have 19 more weeks give or take. Shouldn’t be too hard to knock out the meetings. Where’s Charlie?”

“Went out with Nina.” Ariel said grinning widely, “He was blushing.” Harry laughed at her teasing tone.

“Of course, he was. So, about your girlfriend.”

“Don’t worry I have plans for the family to meet her when they have a few days of a break. She’s worried Harry.” Harry pulled his eyebrows together and looked at her as she chewed her lip.

“Why?”

“Her family is acting weird lately…they don’t approve of same sex couples so when we do become public it’ll put a strain them. She says they’ve been secretive…she’s worried. For us.”

“Has she said anything?”

“They won’t tell her anything. She doesn’t know a thing. If she did, she’d tell me I swear.”

“What is your gut telling you? Not your head or your heart, your gut.”

“That she loves me and she’s telling me the truth. That something horrible is going to happen.”

“Then trust it and be prepared. You’ve been practicing the spells I’ve taught you right?”

“Yeah. I’m just- What if something happens and I can’t protect you or her or my nieces?”

“Then just know that you did your best and your best is all that you can do sometimes. Everything will work out in the end, you’ll see.” Harry said kissing her head before he grabbed his mug of tea, wild berry muffin, and yogurt. They moved to the couch and settled down together as Harry ate his breakfast and flipped through baby catalogues. Few hours later Harry jumped when the door flew off it’s hinges and he locked eyes with Ariel for only a second before he turned and saw Lucius Malfoy and a few aurors stepping into his cottage with Travis who looked ready to attack Lucius if he didn’t have three wands trained on him.

“Omega. You’re needed at the ministry.” Lucius said smirking as he eyed Harry.

“Why?”

“It’s a new law we just recently passed. Any new omega bond has to be inspected by aurors to make sure omegas aren’t being mistreated…starting within the last year. You will be placed in temporary custody of a trusted individual for an entire week while we inspect you, your mates, and your home. Make sure it’s suitable.” Harry looked at Travis who met his eyes.

“I’m sorry Harry…” Harry looked at Ariel who looked ready to leap to her wand on the coffee table.

“Ariel come help me pack my bags, will you?” Harry asked gently, Ariel looked at him wide eyed but then grabbed her wand and then his hand and they headed upstairs with Travis following closely behind them. Ariel’s hands grabbed his arm and held it tightly, he could feel her body shaking as they entered his bedroom. Travis stood outside the door closing it and blocking it from being entered by the aurors and Lucius.

“What do we do? I can protect you while you leave and-“

“No. Ariel you will contact our family. That is all that you will do understand. I can handle myself. Remember no one knows a werewolf can change outside of a full moon, they’re not expecting me to be a wolf at will. Contact our family when I leave.” Harry said as he packed various clothing items of his mates. “It’ll just be a week.”

“But-“

“No. You’ll be killed if you fight them Ariel. Just let me handle it okay.” Ariel nodded watching as Harry zipped up his duffle bag and took her hand again. They left the room and headed downstairs and Ariel hugged Harry tightly before he was escorted out of his cabin. The entire pack was there, the alphas growling loudly. Harry kept his head high as he was led through the woods to the apparition point for non-pack members. Harry was shocked when he was transported to the Ministry and not to Malfoy Manor or some other home, he knew this law wasn’t for his safety though, so he didn’t relax as he was escorted to a holding cell.

“Leave us.” Lucius said as he stared at Harry hungrily.

“His temporary guardian will be here in thirty minutes.” A guard said.

“We have an agreement. We’ll be fine.” Harry folded his arms over his stomach and looked away from him as the guard left the room. “Mister Potter stand up.”

“No. My feet hurt.” Harry said not flinching when Lucius towered over him.

**_ ##############UNCONSENUAL TOUCHING STARTS HERE###################### _ **

“If you want your precious bundle to survive this week, I’d suggest you do as I say. You see…Dumbledore has a mighty creative plan for you…he has potions and curses and spells ready in case you were pregnant. He’s prepared to kill them. But if you do as I say I won’t let that happen.” Lucius said breathing against the side of his face as he trailed a finger down it and under his chin before he grabbed it and made him look at him. He smirked as he breathed over his mouth, “I know your mates will come, I know they will bring everyone they can, I know they will kill everyone in their way.”

“Then why help him?” Harry asked.

“I read some interesting facts about male omegas.” Lucius said, his hand moving to Harry’s thigh and squeezing it, “very intriguing facts.”

“So, all this just to satisfy your curiosity?”

“Oh no there are many reasons…but those are not important. Here’s the plan Potter. During this week if you are cooperative, I will make sure your little bundle is safe.” Lucius pressed his forehead against his temple and his hand traveled just an inch higher.

“I will make sure they are healthy. I will make sure you have everything that you desire for your pregnancy. Then just as your mates and family start attacking with their allies, I will come for you and I will take you away.”

Another inch higher, “Again, if you are cooperative your baby will survive, and I’ll be sure that you have the best birth possible. After it is born, we can either send it to your mates or keep it with us. I don’t care.”

Harry did his best not to squirm when his fingers brushed against himself, “Then you will carry my child. Only when you birth my child will you be set free.” He fully groped Harry now as he breathed heavily against the side of his face, Harry swallowed as Lucius pressed his hard erection against his arm.

“And if I’m not cooperative?” Harry asking yelping when he was yanked to his feet and Lucius grabbed his hands behind his back and pressed his erection into his palms.

“If you are not cooperative right now, I will slam your stomach so hard into that table your child will die, and you will most likely die from blood loss. Later on, this week I will allow Dumbledore to poison you and your child will be born prematurely and you will hold it in your arms as it dies. If you do not cooperate after the child is born, then I will strangle it upfront of your eyes and leave the body with you and you will watch it decay. Understood?” 

Harry honestly thought about his choices…he couldn’t believe it in the end that he actually considered his options. He considered if he told Lucius to go fuck himself if his daughter’s deaths would be instantaneous. If they would suffer or not in his stomach. He knew the Aurors had to give him medical care, he would survive, and he could maybe get pregnant again down the road, but he would survive. He would be hospitalized for the week and his mates would be there and they’d understand. He knew they would. But all it took was a soft kick against his stomach for him to close his eyes in defeat.

“Okay.” Harry said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I am updating by my phone so any mistakes please let me know and when I have my monitor I WILL fix them.


End file.
